The time for us to shine, a VERY Glee Future
by emilylauren
Summary: Seven years into the future, story starts with the lead up to a McKinley reunion with everybody attending. But what is everybody like now? Did they all get the perfect lives they dreamed of? find out here.
1. Here's To Coffee And Donuts

'_Noah? Noah, open the door right now! You can't be asleep still it's almost ten thirty... we have to go Noah come on please... pleeease' _Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman had been living two apartments away from each other for seven years now, they had become closer friends than they had ever been before and they barely spent a day away from each other. Rachel could hear him stumbling through the apartment to the door and impatiently waited for him to open it. Finally the door was open.

'_Rach, I love you baby but instead of waking me and probably half the neighbours up with your shouting, why didn't you just use your key?' _Puck was yawning as he said these words; he still looked so tired still and Rachel was wondering what time he went to sleep last night, he knew they had an early start today, it was all on her schedule and he was messing it all up. She walked into the apartment and straight to the kitchen, she placed the box of doughnuts and coffee that she had bought on the coffee table and sat down on the small armchair next to it. _'I didn't want to just walk in... Who knows who you might have had in here?' _Although Puck had not been in a relationship for at least two years, she had some idea planted in her head that he had a different girl there every other night.

Puck grabbed a doughnut and shoved it into his mouth, clearly he was hungry. '_For the 100__th__ time berry there was nobody here last night, just me. You were ringing me every 20 minutes anyway, how would I have had somebody else here huh?' _Rachel thought about it, he was right... she was on the phone to him constantly last night discussing plans for the next day, now she could see why he was still in bed by the time she got there. _'Exactly. So you should have been ready already! We have to leave for Ohio in an hour.' 'GET READY!' _Puck laughed at her bossiness, she had always been the one to arrange things and make sure everything went according to plan; he knew that if he didn't get ready now she would have a hissy fit and go home. '_ok Rach, chill. I'll get dressed now.' _

Rachel always knew he was handsome; he even looked great just after he got out of bed, he was wearing boxer shorts and a vest; she knew that he had thrown the vest on before answering the door because he only ever slept in his boxers. She knew that purely because of the amount of times she had let herself into the apartment without him knowing whilst he was asleep; he was adorable when he was asleep. She watched as he came out of the bathroom wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. _'Nice look Puckerman!' _ He did look nice too; obviously he was going to be the most attractive guy at the Mckinley High reunion. '_You don't look too bad yourself Berry! Not trying to impress anybody are we?' _he said it with a sarcastic tone in his voice, he knew that she was worried about seeing Finn, he wondered if Jesse would be there too... he always popped up at inconvenient times, and he didn't live too far away from him and Rach now either, he met with him for coffee a few months back and warned Jesse away from Rachel, he was close to her and didn't want Jesse St James hanging around her, no matter how badass he was now. _'No, of course not! I do kind of want to show off the new Rachel Berry though' _Rachel was proud of the way she looked, she had lost her baby fat and had grown into a very attractive woman, her childish dress sence was also gone, she had a new Fashion Icon in the form of Blair Waldorf and now dressed like a very elegant, very well presented young woman.

Puck put on his jacket and picked up both his and Rachel's cup of coffee. '_Are you actually ready to go Noah Puckerman?' _the sarcasm and shock in her voice made him laugh. '_Miss Rachel Berry I am, ready to leave. Let's go to Ohio. _A lot of excitement burst out through Rachel's smile, she was his best friend and as much as she irritated the hell out of him most the time, he loved how adorable she was. They both left the apartment and jumped into Noah's car, it was going to be a long journey but they had CD's, magazines, coffee... it was going to be a great trip.


	2. An Unlikely Friendship

Sam Evans was sat at home watching a football game when his phone started to ring, he had a mouthful of chips and without realising he answered the call, his voice muffled by the food. This could be embarrassing.

'_Hello?' _He heard a familiar chuckle from the other end of the line and immediately knew who the caller was.

'_Dude do you ever stop eating?' _Finn was still laughing down the phone but confused about how Sam kept in great shape. Sam had stopped eating now though so that he could speak clearly on the phone to his friend.

'_Sorry man I was watching the game, you not doing the same?_

'_I've only just finished work otherwise you know I would have been! you haven't been busy with the girls today then?' _when Sam and Finn were 19, Finn introduced Sam to his cousin Georgina. A year later they were happily married and living together in a small house in Lima, the year after that Georgina gave birth to twin girls, Allie and Rebecca. _'Nope, the girls stayed over at Quinn's last night. Gina's been shopping since this morning and she's picking them up on the way home. I've been alone all day... kinda boring really. _Sam had lived his life quicker than most people, he got married young and had his kids young, but Finn knew that every moment he spent without his girls wasn't the same.

'_Oh, sounds great man. Well you're still coming tonight though right?'_

Tonight was the Mckinley high reunion and as the Lead guy in the Glee Club, Finn had to be there even though he was dreading it. He was hoping that Sam and Gina were still going because without those two it would have been completely unbearable.

'_Yeah we're still coming; Allie and Becca are coming too. They're looking forward to seeing you dude, you haven't been around in a while' _Sam's daughters loved their Uncle Finn, he had been there for them ever since they were babies and he was so fun! "_Really? Aw that's cool; they are going to love it. And yeah I know I haven't been around much recently. It's been difficult at the moment with work and everything. Burt's got me working his hours cos' him and my mom are on some cruise right now.' _

'_Yeah they are coming, pretty excited about it too actually. And I know Finn; if you ever need any help or just a break let me know though, im here.' _Sam meant every word of what he just said, he and Finn had been best friends ever since they left Mckinley they bonded over the things they never knew they had in common and the friendship grew from there. If Finn needed help then Sam would give it. That's just what friends were for.

'_Ahh I'm cool Sam honestly, thank you though. Anyway I was thinking, what time is Gina getting back with the girls?' _

'_She should be back any minute now actually... I just got a text from Georgie saying that she had just picked them up from Quinn's so yeah, they should be home soon. Why?' _

'_Well I was thinking maybe you could all come here? We could go out for some dinner then come back to mine and get ready here for tonight...' _Finn sounded hopeful, he didn't like being alone and Sam and his little bunch were family. He loved spending time with them all.

'_Yeah sure that sounds great. I'll tell Gina when she gets home and we should be round in the next hour or so.' _

'_Sounds good to me Evans. I'll see you then. Bye.' _And with that they hung up the phone.


	3. Road Trip!

'_Puck if you don't drive faster I am going to take the wheel from you!' _Noah and Rachel were driving along the highway, windows down and singing along to the music that was blaring from the stereo, it was the perfect road trip.

'_Whoa, calm down miss badass! If I drive any faster then I'm going to get in trouble' _in the days when Noah was in school he wouldn't have cared about breaking the speed limit. Things were different now, he had a daughter and a steady job, his life was going well and he wouldn't do anything to ruin that for himself.

'_Ok ok, but you better be less boring tonight! By the way, where exactly are we staying when we get home...?' _Rachel realised that she just called Ohio home, and it unsettled her a little. New York was her home now, she left all of her Lima past behind her when she graduated and now she was unsure why she was even returning. Puck picked up on her mistake straight away. '_I think you're forgetting something Berry, it's not home anymore. But I do understand, and don't be worried. Everything's going to be fine. Anyway! Why don't you dare lose that excitement you had five minutes ago if you turn into boring Rachel the rest of this trip is going to be fun...' _

Rachel felt comfort in his words and she knew that if she didn't liven up now she wouldn't for the rest of the trip, she was one of those people that let one bad mood ruin a whole entire day. She wouldn't let that happen today, she would not let anything ruin tonight... she had been waiting for it for months.

'_Sorry Noah, I'm fine anyway. Tell me where we're staying this weekend!' _her voice sounded much happier now and Noah appreciated that she did what he told her to do.

'_I thought we would check in at The Havana Suites? I rang them last night to let them know we would be arriving this evening.' _Noah had made sure that he made the call to them last night, if they ended up sleeping in his car for the weekend Rachel would never forgive him.

'_The Havana Suites? Ooh that's expensive Noah are you sure that we can afford that? It's just this weekend and we would need the two rooms...' _She asked about price but she knew that they could both afford wherever they wanted to stay, Puck was a teacher in one of the best Music school's in New York and Rachel was working as a music journalist, and auditioning for every Broadway musical she could at the same time. She never thought she would see the day doing anything other than being a star, but journalism was a great way to earn money and she was good at it too, brutally honest about every bad performance piece she saw.

'_Do you honestly think that I would let you sleep in a shabby motel Berry?' _Puck loved his best friend and he knew her standards.

'_Aww, you're too good to me Noah Puckerman! I can't wait, thank you' _she was glad he knew her well enough to call at The Havana Suites, and now that she knew every detail of her weekend she was happy overall. This was going to be a good trip as far as she was concerned.

It was that moment that James Brown's _I feel good_ came on the radio, Rachel let out a shriek of laughter as Noah started to sing along. '_WAA I FEEL GOOD!' _She listened to him sing the rest of the chorus before she joined in with him. _'So good, so good. I got you!' _she did have him, and right now, just the two of them in the car she felt good, she felt great. The felt the wind in her hair and threw her arms up into the air, these days were the best of her life. Eventually the song finished, and the hyper period had worn off, now they were both hungry.

They stopped at a gas station, and while Noah refilled the tank Rachel walked to the cafe next door. She walked in and felt a sense of warmth. The cafe was nice, it felt friendly and the people all smiled at her when she walked in. She sat down at the nearest table and had a quick look at the menu. A young girl dressed in jeans and an apron holding a notepad walked over to where she was sitting.

'_Hi there, how're you today?' _

Rachel smiled at the girl stood next to her, it was nice of her to ask how she was, people didn't do that much in NY.

'_I'm fine thank you, I don't mean to be rude but can I just order two glasses of lemonade until my friend comes in?' _although Rachel knew it was a completely reasonable request she felt mean asking the girl who had come over and asked her if she was ok to go back and wait until she was ready.

'_Of course maam that's fine with me' _the girl pointed to the name tag on her t-shirt. _'My name is Brooke and I'll be here when you're ready.'_

'_Thank you Brooke, and please you don't have to call me Maam, its Rachel.' _

The girl shot a pretty smile to Rachel and walked away, only then for Puck to walk inside.

'_Everything ok?' _Rachel asked to Noah as he sat down with her.

'_Yeah everything's fine. I'm starving though so are you going to treat me to lunch or what?' _Puck had a cheeky smile on his face as he said the words to Rachel, he deserved whatever he wanted.

'_Of course I am, I've got us some lemonade already so you look through the menu and I'm just going to head to the little girls room, ok?' _She got up from the table, straightened down her dress and headed to the ladies room, just as she did that Brooke came to the table with the two lemonades.

'_Two lemonades and the bill will come after you've finished ordering sir.' _

'_Whoa whoa, my students are the only people who have to call me that. And that's not even my option, call me Noah or superman, whichever one's fine... just not sir.' _He winked at the girl and she giggled at him and his superman joke.

'_Ok superman, let me know when you want to order' _she liked him, he was a nice guy and whatever he ordered she was going to put extra on his plate. Rachel came out from the ladies room to notice that the lemonade was waiting for her return. She hurried to the table and sipped it from a pretty pink straw.

'_Have you decided what you want to order yet?' _Rachel was trying to hurry him because she knew exactly what she wanted; fries and ice cream, and she couldn't wait until she had it. '_Um, I was thinking a ham or cheeseburger, I can't decide... but I definitely want fries with it.' _

'_Ooh me too! I'm in the mood for fries and ice cream' _Puck laughed at Rachel's choice of food, she was always so healthy in her diet, but he wasn't going to mention a girl's diet to her. He knew from experience you should never question a woman's eating habits. '_I'll have a cheeseburger and fries' _he said smiling at Rachel. Rachel looked over at Brooke and smiled in a way that said they were ready to order. Brooke came over, notepad in hand.

'_What will it be guys?' _

'_We will have... two large fries, one cheeseburger and a strawberry Sunday please.'_


	4. Meet The Evans'

There were several knocks on the door and Finn knew what that sound meant, there were more than one pair of hands knocking. He went to the door and as he opened it he saw the people he didn't expect, Sam and Georgina. His face looked slightly more puzzled than it usually did, but Sam and Georgina's faces looked like they were both about the burst with laughter. Just as Finn was about to ask what was going on, two little girls jumped out from the left and right sides of the door.

'_BOO!' _the two little girls both shouted out and started laughing hysterically. They jumped up into Finn's arms and he carried them into the house. They were still both small enough to be carried at the same time.

'_Ahh there you are! I was starting to think you weren't coming to see me' _Finn said to the girls who were still laughing whilst being carried through to the lounge. '_No Uncle Finn we were hiding!' _this cute remark came from Allie, she was the noisier of the twins by far but there was never much of a difference when they were together. '_Of course we were coming to see you, and we have got pretty dresses for tonight Uncle Finn you HAVE to see them!' _this time it was Rebecca who spoke. Now they were both sat on the sofa waiting for their Uncle Finn to put something on the TV that would entertain them.

'_Pretty dresses? You two are growing up far too quickly for me.' _He said it with a sarcastic shocked tone in his voice but the girls didn't yet understand sarcasm. He put his Monster's Inc DVD into the player, it was their favourite. Sam and Gina had also already sat themselves down on the sofa.

'_Do any of you guys want a drink?' _Finn shouted out as he left the room.

'_GET ME A BEER' shouted Sam. 'Can I have a glass of water Finn?' _ Gina barely ever drank anything else than water, she was health conscious at best. And then to Finn's amusement both of the girls shouted out '_BEER, BEER' 'BEER' _he headed to the kitchen, still laughing at the twins beer order. He got four bottles out of the fridge... water, alcoholic beer and root beer. It was surprising how much his fridge freezer was like a bar these days. He poured them all into glasses and took them into the lounge two at a time.

'_So how have you been Finn? You don't come by the house much anymore I was starting to get a little worried about you honey!' _Georgina was Finn's cousin and they had always been close, he was happy that she found somebody like Sam. He felt a little guilty that he didn't visit much anymore though.

'_Sorry Gina, I've been so busy. Y'know, work and...more work' _

'_Let us work for you Uncle Finn!' _said Rebecca after taking a big sip of her root beer.

'_Yeah we can fix cars!' _Allie chimed in with Rebecca's offer, Allie and Rebecca were sure that they could do anything.

'_You girls are too young to be playing with tools and fixing cars yet' _the girls knew that this meant no, and when their mommy gave them a no it was final.

'_Daddy will take you there to help out Uncle Finn soon, we won't do anything too hard though, that way we won't upset mommy' _Allie and Becca were daddy's girls and they were now happy that he had said they could go and help out Uncle Finn, obviously they couldn't do too much or Mommy would be upset, but at least Daddy said yes.

They spent about two hours talking and watching Monsters Inc before they remembered they were supposed to be going out for Dinner, they all piled into Finns car and drove to the nearest child friendly restaurant.

They arrived at the restaurant and both the twins and Georgina had to wait for Finn and Sam to open the doors due to the child lock. Finn had the girls in the car so often that he had to have the child lock on. Finn got Allie out of her car seat and Sam did the same for Rebecca, they walked into the restaurant and didn't have to wait long before they were seated at a table big enough for all five of them.

'_What do you want then monsters?' _Sam teased his daughters and they laughed. They knew that he didn't mean it in a mean way so they both made the monster noises back at him.

'_Pizza, pizza!' _Allie clearly wanted pizza; it was all she ever ate when they went out. And Rebecca would have the same. '_O_kay so that's pizza for you two, I'll have pizza and fries, Gina do you want a salad?' Finn took pride in his friend ordering for his family, it was manly and one day he hoped he would do the same for his family.

'_Actually no I'm not really in the mood for a salad tonight; I'm feeling a pizza too!' _Finn and the twins stared at Gina in shock; she never ate anything that wasn't 100% healthy, maybe she was making a nice change. Sam on the other hand knew her from the inside out, he knew that she secretly ate junk food whenever the girls weren't there, but he would keep her secret, he actually thought it was kind of cute.' _'Ok well that's it then, Finn?' _ Sam was going to buy Finn dinner, he knew that he was struggling with money right now although Finn wouldn't admit it.

'_I'll just have a burger and fries dude, and don't worry I'll pay it.' _ Finn appreciated the offer, but he didn't need people buying things for him, it was a matter of pride. Apparently Sam didn't care.

'_Dude. It's my treat, and if you don't agree im sure the girls will make you.' _

'_Yeah!' _both the girls chanted in unison whilst making the same monster noises they had done earlier. Finn knew that he would upset both Sam and the girls if he turned the offer down. '_Ok, fine but I will pay you back soon.' _

'_That's fine with me, well done girls!' _he high fived them both across the table for achieving their goal. He wasn't going to let Finn pay him back, but he would keep that a secret too. He was good at keeping secrets. He ordered the food and not too long after it arrived at the table along with the drinks, him and Finn both had a coke, Gina had sparkling fruit water and the twins had a panda pop. (Some sort of fizzy children's drink)

It was a nice dinner, they all had fun and they really enjoyed the food, the waiter brought the twins a colouring book and pencils each so they were happy and whilst they were colouring, it gave Sam, Gina and Finn a chance to catch up. After that they would leave the restaurant and head back to Finn's to get ready for the reunion. Finns heart started thudding at the thought of the reunion he was frightened... something he hadn't been in a long time. He was looking forward to seeing everybody but there was somebody he hoped wouldn't turn up, somebody he hadn't seen since graduation. Maybe she wouldn't turn up?

Maybe her fancy life in Manhattan had filled up her diary so much that she couldn't turn up! He pinned all his hopes on that scenario but he knew deep down that it wouldn't happen; Rachel loved the Glee Club too much to not turn up. He would just wait and see what happened.


	5. The Havana Suite

By the time Rachel and Noah left the diner it was nearly 6pm, they only had an hour to get to the suites and get ready for the reunion... it was lucky that the suites weren't that far away. They had tipped Brooke (the waitress) much more than they should have, but she was young and friendly to them, they felt like they should. They got into the car feeling relaxed and ready to go.

'_I'm driving Noah' _Rachel felt bad, Noah had been driving the whole time and she never even thought about giving him a break, she was going to drive the rest of the way to make sure he could relax a bit before they got to the suites.

'_Are you sure Berry? I can drive if you want me to?' _the truth was he had always driven the two of them around; he had never experienced her driving and was pretty nervous about it.

'_I'm sure, now get in the passenger seat and we can go.' _Rachel was already sat in the front of the car, hands on the wheel and ready to go, Noah got into the car and shut the door. He quickly put on his seatbelt and before he knew it they were on the road again. She was actually a great driver... fantastic driver actually, the road felt so smooth and before he knew it he was asleep.

It took Rachel about ten minutes before she realised that Noah wasn't even conscious, luckily she knew the directions from where they were to the suites so she didn't need him to be awake. Although it would have been nice to have somebody to talk to for the rest of the journey.

She was thinking about all the people she would see tonight. Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany and Santana, Lauren? She knew that Blaine and Kurt were going to be there but she didn't worry about them so much, she saw them all the time. Kurt and Blaine were still together and were living in their own apartment not too far away from hers. She remembered that she would see Sam and Mr Schuester and then it came into her head... Finn was going to be there.

'_Damn...' _she whispered. She did wonder how Finn was these days, he probably hated her. She broke up with him at graduation and never really spoke to him again, they promised to be friends but she got too busy to call every day. He probably had a new girlfriend now, a family of his own. And then somebody else arrived in her mind, Quinn Fabray. She had completely forgotten that Quinn Fabray would be there. When Rachel's mom died, Quinn won custody over her biological daughter Beth and although Beth came to stay with Puck all the time, Quinn kept Beth away as much as she could. It wasn't fair. Did Quinn not remember that Beth was Rachel's adopted sister?

Noah was stirring in his sleep and he muttered something about a squirrel, Rachel laughed as quietly as she could, she always wondered whether Noah knew that he talked in his sleep...she would never tell him unless it embarrassed him but it was funny whenever she heard it. The things she had heard him sleep talk over the years... '_Squirrel' 'rocky horror' 'follow the pink cab' _

Without realising, Rachel drove over a rather large pothole and it woke Noah up. He seemed surprised at the fact he had fallen asleep so quickly.

'_Was I asleep? Oh my god sorry Rach.' _

'_It's fine! You'd been driving all day and we have a long night tonight so I thought I'd let you sleep. We're nearly there though so im glad you are awake now' _

It was as if by magic the suites appeared up ahead as she said those words. As soon as they were parked they entered the suites, luggage in hand. They went straight to the entrance desk and Rachel let Noah do all the talking, he was taking charge and she liked that. There was something very powerful about it.

'_Hi, my name is Noah Puckerman and I called last night about arriving this evening?'_

He sounded so formal when he wanted to, Rachel was sure that the receptionist was trying to flirt with him and so was Noah. He knew females, but he was not interested in this one. Rachel could have been his wife for all the receptionist knew and she still tried flirting with him. It was shameless.

'_Yes, hello Mr Puckerman. We have a suite all booked for you.' _

'_No sorry, we wanted two suites...'_

Noah tried to remember what he had said to the woman on the phone last night, he was sure he said they needed the two suites... or maybe he wasn't sure. He couldn't remember half the things he did last night, he was tired and Rachel had kept him up all night with her constant phone calls. He looked confused and angry at what he had done. Rachel would not be pleased with this.

'_I'm afraid there is only one suit left Mr Puckerman, I can try and search for you again but it is unlikely that somebody will check out at this time.' _

Rachel could see the look in Noah's eyes, and knew he felt guilty. It was time for her to step in whether he liked it or not.

'_Thank you but we will take the one suite; I would like a free mini bar on account of your screwing up our suite arrangements though, thank you very much.' _Rachel put her hand out for the woman to give her and Puck their suite key card and the receptionist placed it in her hand without saying a word. Puck was amazed at the badassness that Rachel had just shown towards the woman, he wouldn't tell her that it was him that really messed up the suites.

They went to their suite and as soon they opened the door they were amazed, it was perfect... the windows were huge and overlooking the fields outside. The sun was setting and it was the most beautiful view that Rachel had seen since she stood on the roof on her apartment at night in new York. Puck seemed to like it too, he froze still in the doorway amazed that he was staying somewhere like this.

'_So I take it I'll be sleeping on the sofa Berry?' _he said it with mock disappointment but he didn't really care. It was his fault he didn't have a bed, of course he was going to let Rachel sleep in the most comfortable place.

'_No! Come on Noah I've slept in your bed before it's nothing serious. We both know that nothing's going to happen and I trust you sleeping in the same bed as me. You're not sleeping on the sofa Noah, no matter how cosy it looks.' _

Noah was pleased that she said this; he grabbed her face squashing her cheeks together and kissed the top of her head with glee. He would have to be extra careful he didn't kick her in his sleep now... he had done it before.

'_Now anyway, I'm going to take a shower. Can you do me a huge favour and unpack all the stuff for when I get back? Then you can jump in the shower after me and we will be ready by the time we have to go?'_

'_Of course I can Rachel, go have your shower and everything will be done by the time you get out ok? Do you want a drink from the mini bar?' _he laughed with his words as he knew she would do.

'_Yes Noah I do, I'll have a white wine if that's ok with you?' _

'_Of course Badass, whoops I meant Berry'_

Rachel laughed and headed to the bathroom, she needed a shower after today... It had been a hot day and she had been stuck in a car for most of it. She needed to look her absolute best tonight no matter what, she was going to look amazing and that was a fact.


	6. Hudson Household

Everybody was showered dressed and ready to go except for Finn. The twins were banging on his bedroom door shouting at him to hurry up and he could hear Sam helping himself to another one of the beers in the refrigerator. Finn looked at himself one last time in the mirror, he did his best to look good but he never really thought it helped. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt and a black and silver tie. He combed his hair again and then opened the bedroom door, he forgot about the two girls who were outside sitting on the floor.

'_I thought you went downstairs!' _

'_No we were going to scare you again but you took too long to come out Uncle Finn...' _Rebecca actually seemed sad that their plan to scare Finn didn't work but Allie didn't care so much.

'_Are we ready now? Can we leave?'_

'_Yes Allie Jane Evans we can leave now! Just let me get my shoes on and we will be go' _he looked down at two young girls sat in his upstairs hallway... they looked beautiful; obviously Gina had done their hair. They both wore it down with a little headband that matched their dress colours. Allie had a pink dress and Becca had a purple one. Right now Finn was proud of his little munchkins.

They all went downstairs together to meet Sam and Gina already waiting by the door. Sam looked good and so did Gina, Sam was wearing a white shirt like Finn and Gina, who had her hair up in some sort of curly ponytail was wearing a white silk dress with brown flowers on it.

'_Don't we all look great?' _said Sam as the three musketeers came down the stairs. '_I can't even tell who you girls are you look so grown up!' _

'_We're not monsters anymore, we are princesses and mommy is the queen.' _

The cuteness of what Allie had just said made everybody smile and say the words '_Aww' _she was right though, the girls did look like princesses and Sam couldn't wait to show off his little family to all of his old friends.

'_Is Aunt Quinn still coming tonight daddy?' _Becca asked, she had been with her Aunt Quinn all day but couldn't wait to see her again, Aunt Quinn would love both of the twins dresses and would show them lots of love. _'I think so Becca Anne, but I'll give her a call now if you like?' _Becca nodded instead of saying yes and she watched as her dad picked up his phone and dialled her Aunt Quinn's number.

'_Hi Quinn its Sam, I was just wondering... Well Rebecca was wondering whether you're still coming to the reunion tonight. The girls have something to show you.' _

Nobody could hear what Quinn was saying on the other end of the line but Sam's face was smiling so that was a good sign.

'_Ok, haha! Ok well we will see you tonight. Bye Quinn, Bye!' _Sam hung up the phone and put it back in his jacket pocket.

'_Well my babies, Aunt Quinn is definitely coming she said she will see you there.'_

'_Yay!' both the girls said in unison. _

Then it was time to leave, they all piled into Finn's car again and pulled out of the driveway into the road, it was only a 25 minute drive so it wouldn't take them long. Everybody was excited now, except for Finn, this was the moment he had been dreading for months.


	7. Reunion 1

**Hi guys! I hope that you've all liked it so far, I know I've been focusing on a few characters more than others but don't worry there's so much more to come! So thank you for reading and I hope you like the rest!**

Will Schuester was finished off the final touches on the hall at William Mckinley high, it looked a little bit like it did at prom all those years ago, yet this time it was more mature and a little less high school. The Band was all set on the stage and the video club were ready with the projectors for when the memory videos were to be played.

He was so excited for seeing everybody again, especially the kids from the Glee Club. He had barely seen any of them for seven years so he couldn't wait to find out what everybody had been up to. He loved his Glee kids, and for the first few months after they left Mckinley he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Performing kept him occupied but now he just wanted his kids back! He looked around the hall and saw a beautiful red head walk through wearing a long deep blue dress, she was stunning.

'_Is that my wife coming to see me? And before the event even starts too... trust you to be early.' _

Emma Schuester walked over to her husband and flung her arms around his neck, they had been married for six years now and loving every second of being together, her OCD had even got remarkably better.

'_Why yes it is your wife coming to tell you how sharp and handsome you look tonight, are you excited baby?' _Emma knew Will better than he knew himself at times, she could see right through him and could feel how excited he was to see everybody again.

'_I am so excited Emma, These kids were my life back then! Before we had Tyler they were my children! I love them all so much and I really can't wait to find out how their lives are.' _He couldn't contain his excitement, he was jittery and had a smile like the Cheshire cat on his face.

'_Have I ever told you I love you William Schuester?' _Emma said still hanging from her husband.

'_I think you might have before Mr's Schuester, but I think you should say it again. And again, and then maybe again after that' _Will said these words cheekily to his wife and they both giggled to each other. Emma slowly leaned in and they shared a romantic kiss before their son came running in shouting the words... '_Eww, stop kissing!' _

Tyler Schuester was four years old but already a kid genious, he could read write and dance like the pros. He was moved forward a year in school because the work had become too little for him but he found it hard to make new friends, he wasn't the most outgoing of kids, but Will and Emma loved him no matter what. It was a complete surprise when Emma fell pregnant but 9 months later this beautiful boy arrived and they didn't understand why they never tried for him.

'_There's my boy! Come and give your daddy a hug before I come and get it out of you!'_

Tyler ran over to will and jumped onto his lap hugging his Dad as tight as he could. '_I love you dad.' _

'_I love you too son.' _

Emma was a proud wife and a proud mother, this was a moment that really pleased her between her boys, she took the camera out of her bag and just as she sat next to Will and Tyler she took a picture of them all huddled up together. It was a good picture, one that would be going straight in a frame when she had it developed.


	8. Reunion 2

Noah and Rachel were on their way to McKinley now. They called a cab to take them there because they had both been drinking a little. When Rachel came out of the bathroom she started to get ready and as soon as she did, Noah knew he should stay out of the way so he hit the shower too. When he came out of the bathroom he was amazed.

Rachel had a floor length grey blue dress on and she had curled the ends of her long and silky brunette hair just slightly, her makeup looked fantastic and her eyes were amazing. If Noah were anybody else he would have fallen for her on the spot. She had heels on so she was a little taller than usual, but that wasn't a bad thing, Rachel was a small woman. He got dressed and luckily he had packed a shirt that matched her dress, it could have been a coincidence but he would bet that Rachel went through his bags last night and picked a dress that looked nice with it.

'_You look amazing Rachel Berry, do you know that?'_

'_Aw thank you Noah, you look great too. We match! What a coincidence...' _Rachel knew it wasn't a coincidence, last night Rachel hid the rest of his shirts to make sure he could only find the blue one. It wasn't just so they matched though, Noah always impressed when he was wearing his blue shirt. He was wearing black suit pants and he looked fantastic. Any other girl would have had him back to her suite by now... oh wait, she already had that. She giggled to herself at her private joke, picked up her bag and then they left'

On the way to Mckinley they passed bread stix and couldn't help but laugh at all the memories they had there. It was always the place to be back then even though the food was terrible.

'_Are you two laughing at me back there?' _this coming from the cab driver.

'_No of course not sir, we were laughing at old memories. We used to be from here and now we live in Manhattan.' _Rachel was always so polite when speaking to people she didn't know... except the receptionist at The Havana Suites of course, but that was just purely for the badass effect.

'_Manhattan huh? You must be living the dream out there. I thought Paris was the place for lovers but hey, whatever suits you!'_

Rachel blushed at the Cab drivers accusation, he thought that her and Noah were a couple... it was kind of cute really. That was when Noah interrupted her thoughts.

'_Nah It's nothing like that, she's my best bud.' _

'_Oh, well im sorry you two for making such an accusation, you just see a pair dressed up and happy and you assume... I apologise' _

'_Nothing to apologise for buddy, I see the mistake we're a close pair.' _This made Rachel blush some more. She knew her and Noah were friends and had been for a long time, but it still made her feel a little happy when he said it out loud, like he was proud to call her his friend.

'_So what are you doing dressed up like that and going to a school for anyway?' _The cab driver asked, it was a pretty reasonable question too, not many people go to school dressed like they are going to an awards ceremony.

'_It's our school reunion sir; it's been seven years since we left now... it seems like a lifetime ago.' _

This girl was cute and the driver liked that, he wouldn't tell them this yet but he wasn't going to charge the fair for the cab ride, she was polite and he barely got polite doing what he did.

'_I'm sure it does seem like a lifetime ago darlin' god a year ago seems like a lifetime to me.' _

'_I'm the same sir, It's going to be strange seeing everybody again for the first time, you forget that everybody has another life now, it's not just yourself that moves on to new things.'_

They could see the school approaching and all types of emotion hit them, Rachel had butterflies, a lot of butterflies that seemed more like moths to her and she was nervous, very nervous. Puck just felt a little sick, he didn't know why... he was excited about seeing everybody yeah, but he didn't really care that much... nobody _really _understood, or cared about him in school other than Mr Schuester, why would he want to pretend now? Suddenly the car made a stop at the Mckinley entrance and they realised they were there.

'_Well this is it you's two, McKinley high school. Now don't yall worry about money it don't matter. Just have a good night and I might see you when you need a ride home tonight. Bye now.' _

Noah got out of the car first, then seeing Rachel having difficulty getting out with her dress he helped her.

'_You ready for this Berry? I mean are you sure you want to go in? _In a way puck was hoping that she would say no, and then they could go back to the suite and relax but no, Rachel Berry was stubborn and she was determined to survive the night.

'_I'm ready. Let's go to school'_

They were a bit late but it didn't occur to them, everybody was what they call, fashionably late in Manhattan and they had adjusted to the lifestyle. They walked into the crowded room and could not spot a single recognisable face, were they in the right school? Did they get the right date? Rachel was now clinging onto Noah's arm, she didn't know any of these people and was worried that she looked like a fool dressing up for nothing. Just then they spotted somebody they knew and loved. Artie Abram's.

'_PUCKLEBERRY WASSUP!' _Artie was still in his wheelchair and rolling over to the couple who were just stood there. Both Rachel and Noah laughed at the Puckleberry remark; nobody had called them by that for years.

'_Artie how are you! God it's been so long!' _Rachel was now leaning down to hug Artie in his chair, whilst Noah just gave him the old Bro handshake, he felt cool again at this moment.

'_I've been good, yeah really good. Why don't you come over here? Mercedes and Tina are sat down and Mike Chang just went to get some punch?' _

'_Are Tina Cohen Chang-Chang still together?' _this coming from a shocked Noah, maybe Asians do mate for life.

'_Aw no they split up a year ago, but they got a baby now so they're living together' _Rachel and Noah walked to where Artie lead them to and they saw Mercedes Jones, One of the sassiest girls known to Mckinley high. Tina Cohen Chang, the girl filled with more self love than Gaga and Mike Chang, Mr moves. Tina immediately got up from where she was sat to run and hug Rachel, they were never amazing friends in school but apparently they were now! Mercedes got up too, just slower... she walked over to them with style; there was no running for Miss Jones.

'_Rachel how are you girl? I haven't seen you since graduation, how's life in New York?' _Mercedes was a close friend of Rachel, they always kept in contact through phone and Facebook but it wasn't the same anymore, they'd both been so busy.

'_Mercedes im amazing, thank you so much for asking. How about you? If you don't mind me saying you look amazing honey, you've lost weight and just look at that weave!' _Mercedes did look completely different, she was now at least a size 12 and she had fabulous long curly hair. If anybody was going to outdo Rachel Berry on looks tonight it would be Mercedes Jones, but that's the way it always was, If Rachel had any competition it came from Mercedes.

'_I don't mind you saying at all baby, I look amazing I feel amazing. Life is good Rachel and I mean good!' _Mercedes nodded her head over to the left, Rachel's eye shot straight to the tall dark and handsome man talking to a group of people she didn't know. '_What! Who is that Miss Jones?' _Rachel had her mouth wide open and her eyes wider, Mercedes had bagged herself some man candy.

'_Miss Jones soon to be Mrs Johnson I think you will find.' _Mercedes put her well manicured hand up to Rachel's face to show off a dazzling engagement ring, it was perfect for Mercedes style. '_His name is Thomas, and he's a basketball player... he's in the NBA and he proposed to me three months ago, he's so perfect Rachel I can't even explain it!' _

'_Aw I am so happy for you Cedes, you will have to introduce me later ok? I'm just going to go and speak to Tina and Mike, they have a baby now?' _


	9. Reunion 3

'_Ok we are _finally_ here!' _Finn and the gang had got halfway to the school when they had to go all the way back; Georgina had forgotten her purse and coats for both of the girls later on in the evening. That was what was great about Sam and Georgina, no matter what was going on around them; they made sure that the girls had everything they needed.

'_Daddy I'm scared I don't want to go in.' _Allie made no attempt to get out of the car, she said she was scared but there was nothing to be scared of. '_What are you scared of baby girl? Nothing's going to hurt you, Daddy's here and so is Uncle Finn.' _By now everybody was out of the car but Allie, Finn had picked up Rebecca and walked her around to the side of the car Sam and Gina were trying to get Allie out of. '_What if your friend's don't like me? They might not like little girls daddy.' _Rebecca had now jumped out of her Uncle Finn's arms and climbed back into the car with Allie.

'_Daddy, can I talk to Allie on my own please? If you all go and stand over there... that would be ok?' _Sam was confused at what Rebecca just said, this had never happened before, but he would let them have their privacy for five minutes and then see what happened.

'_Ok but you have five minutes, I'm going to shut the door and stand a few steps away. I won't hear you so you can be on your own.' _Rebecca looked up and smiled at her Daddy, he was the best Daddy in the world, even when he was grumpy. Sam shut the door and walked with the other two to the front of the car.

'_Allie don't worry about daddy's friends not liking you, everybody likes us! We're twins and who doesn't like twins, we should go inside with Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Finn and if we don't like it we can go home' _Rebecca might be the quieter twin, but she was the only person who could really talk her sister around.

'_But im scared Becca...' _Allie was close to tears and Rebecca instantly hugged her sister. '_We can't be scared... we are big now Allie. I will look after you I promise and remember, Aunt Quinn is coming!' _as soon as Allie remembered that her Aunt Quinn was going to be at the party she wasn't so scared anymore, Aunt Quinn always kept them safe. Allie undid her seatbelt and her and Becca starting tapping on the window of the car so that somebody could let them out.

'_That didn't even take five minutes! Nicely done Rebecca.' _Finn lifted them both out of the car. They all started walking towards the McKinley entrance. Allie wasn't scared anymore as she held her sisters and her Dad's hand she felt safe. And like Becca said, people were going to love them, everybody loved them.

They were lead into the hall where the reunion was being held, and Sam and Finn were greeted by two familiar faces. '_Finn Hummel is that you!' _Mr Schuester's voice sounded shocked, he had obviously noticed the change in Finn. _'And Sam! Who are these lovely ladies you have with you?' _Finn and Sam were happy to see Mr Schue, they really cared about him. '_This Mr Schuester is my wife Georgina, and these two are our daughters, Allie and Rebecca Evans.' _Mr Schue was in awe, one of his kids... had children of his own, and it was astonishing. He put out his hand and shook it with Georgina's and then he bent down to the twins. '_Well hello you two, it's great to meet you! I used to be your dad's favourite teacher you know. My son is playing around here somewhere, you two should find him, his name is Tyler.' _

The twins decided they liked this teacher, and his wife was pretty too... they had never met anybody with red hair before. Sam and Gina lead the girls off into the hall to get them some juice, they were both thirsty. Leaving Finn alone to catch up with Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury... Mr's Schuester.


	10. Power Family

Quinn Fabray and her Fiancée Lee entered the room with no fear, they were a power couple and with Quinn's stunning daughter Beth by their side they looked like the next presidential family of the United States. It was only natural that the first people they would run into would be Noah and Rachel.

'_Oh my god, Dad!' _Beth shouted across the room when she saw her father and Rachel. Beth had just turned nine, but she wasn't allowed to go and stay with Noah in New York for her birthday because Quinn already had plans for them. Quinn didn't know that Noah or Berry were coming tonight, she guessed that Manhattan was too far away and it would be a bother driving all the way, Apparently she was wrong.

'_Beth Corcorall what are you doing here and not tucked up in bed?' _Puck knew could see that there were several kids running around the hall so he didn't know why he didn't expect Beth to be there. '_Dad it's like 8oclock? Do you really think I would be in bed?' _he didn't admit it, but he liked that his girl was a badass. She took after her dad.

'_Hi Quinn, it's good to see you. You haven't introduced me to um...' _Rachel put her hand out towards the man that Quinn was with. '_Hi there I'm Lee, Quinn's Fiancée' _Rachel was stunned, Fiancée? She thought Quinn was single; Beth never mentioned anything about a Fiancée. '_Oh hi Lee I'm Rachel, it's good to meet you'. _

Quinn was clearly not pleased about seeing Rachel or Noah, and was pissed that Rachel was being so polite to her; she thought Rachel knew they weren't friends. '_Anyway... come on Lee, Beth, I'm thirsty' _Quinn was clearly trying to get as far away from Rachel Berry as possible.

'_I want to stay with Dad and Rachel Mom, please?' _Quinn wasn't impressed but her daughter wanted to see her dad, she understood. '_Fine, but don't talk to anybody else unless your Dad introduces you. And me and Lee will be just over by the drinks ok?' _Quinn was about to walk off when Rachel grabbed her arm. '_Quinn, be careful of the drinks around there. Most of them are more vodka than fruit juice.' _ Quinn was only three months away from having her baby and had been completely clean of all alcohol for nine months; it was actually nice of Rachel to warn her. '_Thank you, Rachel.' _'_it's no problem, if you find the table with Mercedes and Tina, there are so many bottles of non alcoholic drinks underneath the table, just ask them for a drink' _

Quinn took her advice and walked off hand in hand with Lee, there was something that looked wrong about them, they didn't seem like what an engaged couple looked like. When Mercedes had told Rachel about her engagement she was over the moon, Quinn just looked bored, like she was being forced there, but yet again, that could always be because she didn't exactly like Rachel, she wasn't going to act all friendly with her if she didn't have to.

Rachel wondered if Finn was there yet, if Finn was coming at all. Although she didn't think she would want to, she was hoping to see his face. She missed him. She decided to let Noah have some time alone with Beth, they hadn't seen each other in months and it was more of a Father Daughter bonding session, they didn't need her there right now. She decided to go and Find Mercedes, maybe she could introduce her to Thomas; she had to meet him at some point tonight.

So off she went, back in the direction of the tables to find Mercedes. She found the tables again and she started walking towards them. '_Hey! Rachel, over here!' _Mercedes was calling her over but Rachel nearly tripped over her own feet when the guy she was sat next to turned and looked her straight in the eye. She couldn't stop now, she had already begun walking... if she turned around and walked the other way she would be stupid. She had to carry on.


	11. Reunion 4

'_Rachel this is my fiancé Thomas. Thomas, this is one of my eldest friends, Rachel Berry. Rachel you know everybody else here... Artie, Kurt, Finn, Tina, Mike. Oh and Quinn and her Fiancé Lee were just here but they went somewhere...' _

Rachel didn't know what to say, she shook Thomas' hand and took a seat next to Kurt, Kurt and Rachel saw each other more than the Rachel saw the rest of the Glee Kids because they both lived in New York, but she still hugged him every time she saw him. '_Come here Kurt! It's been a while, the apartment's been boring without you.' _Kurt smiled and hugged her back. _'I know I'm sorry Rachel, things have been so crazy lately I don't know what time I have to myself anymore...' _

There was something wrong with Kurt, nobody else could see it apparently but Rachel was one of his best friends, she could see right through him with one look. She would have to speak to him later on in the night, somewhere more private, if she took him away now people would know something was wrong, she didn't want to draw any attention to Kurt.

'_I know I know, work work work huh?' _Kurt smiled, nodded and took a sip of his drink, he didn't think that Rachel had figured him out but he was wrong. Rachel decided to be the strong one and say hi first, who knew what reaction she would get but she was going for it anyway, bravery was all that she stood for.

'_Finn, it's been so long since I last saw you... a couple of weeks after graduation right? How are you doing?' _everybody went quiet and waited for Finn's reaction, they knew that this was an awkward subject for the both of them, Rachel was being the bigger person by saying hi first.

'_Yeah, um I've been good thanks. How about you? Manhattan treating you like you dreamed it would? You look good... you look, great.' _He knew he should be careful about what he said to Rachel, she was with Puck now... where was puck anyway? Rachel was blushing at his comment. _'Manhattan's great, you will have to come visit sometime, I have another room in my apartment, and a sofa bed too! And aw thank you, I've definitely changed since McKinley.' _Rachel could see that Finn had changed too, He was more muscular and there was no unwanted fat that he worried about when they were at school. He looked sexy, and it was hard to Rachel to be sat near him.

'_Well that sounds great. I'll visit whenever I get the time off work.' _Rachel wondered Whether she should have invited Finn to stay, she thought maybe it would bring up some unwanted memories of their past, they never did finish things right... but they were adults now, of course it was ok for Finn to come and stay, it's not like anything would happen between them, they were friends now, just friends...'

She saw Sam walking towards the tables with what looked like his wife and his daughters, she still couldn't believe it. She got up from her chair and without thinking ran to give Sam a hug. '_oh my god I'm so sorry, I'm an old friend of Sam's I haven't seen him in so long I just got carried away' _she apologised to Sam's wife for practically jumping on her husband.

'_That's Ok; I know who you are Rachel Berry.' _The woman was smiling at Rachel but Rachel was confused, how did the woman know her name, and was it for good or bad reasons?' '_Oh sorry, it's just... I read Sam's yearbook and there was a picture of you him and Mercedes at prom, he's talked about you a lot too, to the girls I mean... they both want to be singers.' _

'_Oh wow! That's so great; it's nice to meet you...' _Rachel didn't know Sam's wife's name and yet she knew all about her, it was strange. '_Gina, its Georgina.' _'_Well it's great to meet you Gina, and you two want to be singer's huh! That's great... I was your age when I realised I wanted to sing too, I'm Rachel' _

'_Hi Rachel, Im Allie and this is Rebecca... she's my sister we're twins. But I'm older by one minute! Have you seen our Aunt Quinn? We can't find her' _Rachel was astounded by how cute the two girls were standing in front of her. '_Well it's nice to meet both of you, and I've got to say that you look wonderful in your dresses, I did see your Aunt Quinn a while ago, she was looking for a drink at that time' _Both of the girls were blushing and giggling that finally somebody at the party mentioned how great they looked in their dresses, they liked Rachel and they wondered how they hadn't met her before now.


	12. NON CHAPTER, Hi Guys!

**Hi everybody! Sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, I've been away from my laptop! Anyway I thought you all should know, I write all of my stuff on my laptop then I use a information stick thingy to transfer it to my computer, its easier that way because then I can sit in bed and write instead of staying up all night on my computer. **

**ANYWAY my stick thing has gone missing so I can't update you with any more chapters just yet. I have written 3 more chapters and I think they are good so bare with me I hope to find my stick soon or buy some new ones. **

**I could always sit and copy it all out from my laptop to my computer, and even though that would take me forever It would give you guys the next three chapters, the next three chapters are all about What's wrong with Kurt, Puckleberry and Mercedes and her man toy. **

**Whatever you guys want me to do I will do so whilst I'm here, does anybody have any idea's of what you want to happen in the next few chapters? Review or leave me a private message and I'll try my hardest to include it in the story. I love you guys! Thank you so much for reading this.**

**Emily xxx**


	13. The Lonely Boy

**Hi to everybody who has read this all so far, I'm honestly really shocked if anybody has read this far into it. Sorry if the last couple of chapter's haven't been that great! I've been really tired whilst writing recently so just bare with me! I will make the next few chapters good I promise… or I will try to anyway :) thank you all for reading and reviewing, remember this is my first Fanfic as well, the next ones will all be better too hopefully :) Emily xx**

It was quite late before anybody realized that Santana and Brittany weren't coming, apparently they couldn't get hold of anybody to babysit. Noah imagined the two girls that he had known all the way through school. Nobody knew that they were together until the year before they all left. Noah had dated Santana at one point too, but when he thought about it… they were both great people, and that baby was going to have two kick ass mom's, he still wasn't sure about how they had a baby in the first place but he would leave the to the imagination for now.

It was far too late for any of the younger kids to be there and most of them had been taken home by now, beth on the other hand was still sitting with her Dad, it wouldn't be long before Puck started dancing with her out on the dance floor. Rachel looked around the room with a smile on her face, this place brought back some memories, good bad and truly amazing.

As she was looking around the room her gaze went to a very fashionable yet lonely man standing by the refreshments. She remembered what she had seen in his eyes earlier that night. She walked over and without making a sound put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see her comforting gaze and broke down into tears.

'_Oh no Kurt don't cry, come on, come with me' _Rachel and Kurt sped off into the hallway's making sure nobody saw or followed them, Kurt would not let anybody see him cry. As they walked the halls Rachel searched for a room that wasn't locked, the minute they found one they tumbled inside without a second thought.

'_Kurt you have to tell what's going on, please I cant bare to see you like this.' _Kurt had buried his head into his hands, muffling words that Rachel couldn't understand. '_Where did I… go wrong… I don't understand this!' _ those were the only words Kurt said that Rachel could make out from behind the crying.

'_Let me in, you know that I would never let you hurt like this on your own' _ She grabbed Kurt and pulled his head towards her chest like a child, he was still crying but she didn't care, this was one of her best friend's and he needed help.

'_Blaine left me Rachel, He didn't even say goodbye… I came home from work late last night and he was gone. None of his things were in the… apartment. I didn't even notice until I sat down… there was a note on the coffee table, I read it and my whole mind went blank. I jumped up from the sofa and ran to the bedroom, hoping I would find him in bed asleep, I hoped that it was all a misunderstanding, that he was going to go you know? Then he realized that we were strong enough to get through anything. But he was gone. I knew that we were going through a bad patch but I can't see why he would just leave, we never even spoke about it… I loved him Rachel.'_

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing, how dare Blaine just walk out on Kurt like that, without a goodbye, without reasoning? This was not the Blaine Anderson she knew and it was making her furious, she had to be calm though for Kurt's sake at least. '_What did the note say Kurt?' _Rachel knew it was a long shot, he probably didn't remember what the note said… but to her surprise, he put his hands in his pants pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper, he handed it to Rachel without a word and she read each word carefully.

Kurt, my best friend and soul mate.  
>I never thought I would see this day come, I never thought that I would be forced to leave you like this. I need you to know that I will always love you, but it had to be this way. We don't spend enough time with each other anymore, we have gotten into this routine where we love and leave like we don't matter, I need to be loved all the time Kurt, I've seen a relationship based on no love with my parents and I can't let that happen to me. I really love you Kurt, but it's over now. Don't come looking for me, don't call. It would be better if you just forgot about the two of us, I know it will be hard, I don't want to imagine my life without you and I won't try and pretend you don't exist, but I think that's what you should do. If you choose to remember me, remember me as a friend and not the beast who broke your heart, I'm so sorry Kurt. Maybe one day we will have our perfect life. I love you more than the world I live in. Yours forever, Blaine x<p>

Rachel was now in tears, she couldn't believe that this was happening to Kurt and she couldn't believe the words that blaine wrote in the letter. _'Why?' _she thought to herself. _'Why must bad things happen to such good people?' _she tood in front of kurt, lifting his head up to face hers and holding his hands she said to him. '_This isn't the end for you Kurt Hummel, there is still so much hope in the letter that shows me you two could still have a life together. Maybe give you give it some time, then you go out and get your man back. Be spontaneous and stubborn, he told you not to find him right? Well your doing the opposite, and I will help, I promise you that.'_

Kurt smiled at Rachel, for in all her annoyance she was his best friend. He looked around and then realized something… _'Rachel, do you realize what room this is?' _Rachel turned round to get a better look at the room, she noticed it instantly. The piano in the far corner, the chairs built up all next to each other. She whispered, _'The choir room' _That was it for her, she had her hand over her heart and was walking around the room in shock; her heart was beating so fast she couldn't believe it. Kurt grabbed her other hand and studied the room with her.

'_I remember like it was yesterday, the best memories of my life were made in this room Rachel. I can't believe I didn't notice it before.' _They held onto each other's hands as tight as they could. For the time being they would stay there, in the choir room that they had all grown up in. There they sat…hand in hand, nothing but silence. It was as if they were silently remembering every moment spent inside the room. Rachel had spent years auditioning on different stages, and she always felt a rush of excitement, but there was no feeling like the one she got when she was in the choir room. She could sing and dance around in that room forever.


	14. Strange Feelings

The reunion was over and Rachel was close to tears, she and Noah were spending the rest of the weekend in Ohio but then they would be back in Manhattan and the people that she had loved so much would be complete strangers to her again. Rachel and Noah were outside McKinley waiting for the cab back to the suites, everybody else had left and now it was just the two of them, standing in the cold. Neither of them spoke a word; the silence said every word that they needed to say. It was cold, and Rachel had forgotten her coat, she had her arms crossed trying to keep some warmth and was wondering where the cab was.

Puck noticed how cold the air was; he took his jacket off and put it over Rachel's shoulders, as he pulled her in to huh her he noticed a small tear fall from her eye.

"_Hey what's wrong baby?"_

He wiped the hair from her face and felt some sort of connection, there was something about the way his heart thudded when he saw her upset.

"_I'm sorry. It's just; I can't believe I've missed so much, nearly everybody has completely moved on, they all have new lives. And today Noah… me and Kurt accidently stumbled into the choir room, I can't begin to explain the feeling I felt when I was in there. Like I was young again, those were the days Noah… I'm starting to wonder why I ever left."_

"_I understand Rach, I've kind of been feeling the same way. Everybody was calling me puck tonight and it was like whoa! I haven't been called that in years. And it does kinda worry me when I see everyone with their families, I know I have Beth but the term forever alone comes to mind when I really think about it."_

Rachel was so proud of Noah, he had changed so much since high school in a way that she had never seen before, he got a good job and he was raising Beth alone. She never thought that he would really need anybody else. A quick thought washed over her mind and suddenly she had the urge to kiss him, she had been resisting it all night. There was definitely something about Noah Puckerman but she couldn't put her finger on it, all she knew was that she wanted to touch him, to leap into his arms and feel the warmth of his lips against hers. As the cab arrived she realized that she was having these weird thoughts about her and her best friend, maybe it was the alcohol? All she knew was that she would have to stop before they shared a bed together that night.

They both climbed into the back seats of the cab, it was the middle of summer but for some reason it was a cold night, Rachel still had Noah's jacket on and as he put his arm around he she cuddles into him. They said nothing for the whole trip back to the suites, Rachel's head was placed nicely into Noah's warm body and every now and again her grip onto him tightened. Noah thought that Rachel had fallen asleep due to her silence; really she was just enjoying the moment. With her eyes closes she was relaxed and at peace.

When they arrived at the Havana suites Noah tried to wake what he thought was a sleeping Rachel berry.

"_Rach baby, wake up we're back at the suites now" _

Rachel's eyes opened and she pretended that she has just woken; this was easier than explaining to him why she didn't let him go for the whole trip.

"_We're back already? Wow that didn't take us long at all" _

They both got out of the car and paid the driver; they made their way into the suites and took the lift up to theirs. As they walked into their suite Rachel remembered how beautiful it was, it was night now and she could see all of the city lights out of the enormous windows. Rachel took her heels off and left them by the door, she then went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. While she did this Noah was setting up pillows and a blanket on the sofa. Rachel came out of the bathroom wearing a dark pink silk chemise and Noah's grey zip hoodie. He had put her hair in some sort of messy ponytail and most of her make-up had gone without her needing to take it off.

"_What're you doing? I said that you could sleep with me in the bed! You don't have to sleep on the sofa Noah" _

Although Rachel was practically telling Noah where he would be sleeping that night she couldn't help but smile at him as he was lying on the sofa.

"_Are you sure?" _

Noah was hoping that she meant what she said, as much as the sofa in the suite was incredibly comfortable, the bed must have been so much more.

"_Of course I'm sure! Now don't ask me again." _

Rachel giggled as his face lit up, she knew that he wanted to sleep in the bed and in the back of her mind she hoped that that he wanted to because he wanted to be in the bed with her… what was with all of these feelings she was getting towards him?

"_You can go to bed if you like, but I'm not tired yet… I was going to stay up a while and watch a movie."_

Rachel was expecting Noah to take her offer to go to bed without her, she thought he was going to give her a quick hug goodnight and then head off to bed, instead he smiled and patted his hand onto the part of the sofa next to him, gesturing for Rachel to sit down. She skipped over and jumped onto the sofa next to him.

They were flicking through the movies that they could buy when Rachel spotted one of her favorites on the list.

"_10 things I hate about you! Oh Noah can we please buy it, please? It has Heath Ledger in it, Heath Ledger! Its such a good movie Noah, it's about the really moody, arrogant, driven teenage girl and this other guy who is like a total badass and they get set up and…" _ Noah had already cut her off mid sentence.

"_Rachel, if were watching this movie you better stop telling me everything that happens before I even buy it." _

Rachel let out a little squeal and clapped her hands together, she loved it when Noah was this nice to her, and she was used to play fights and silly pointless arguments between them in New York.

"_Oh thank you thank you thank you Noah!" _

Noah ordered the movie for $4.00 and called down to room service for some popcorn and hot chocolates with marshmallows, Rachel loved the marshmallows that were in the hot chocolate, it was her favorite type of drink on nights in, not long after they ordered the room service it was at the door, Noah went to collect it whilst Rachel grabbed the blanket. She shouldn't have worn her chemise on a night like this, it was supposed to be summer!

They sat, cuddled together whilst they watched the movie. Rachel was in awe of the romantic moments of the movie and Noah was seeing the similarity to him in high school and this heath ledger guy, they were both extraordinarily bad ass until one girl changed it, too bad that Rachel never knew that girl was her. The hot chocolates and the popcorn were gone and after the movie finished they both headed to the bathroom to brush their teeth before bed.

They came out of the bathroom and heading into the bedroom, the bed was huge so it was big enough to fit the both of them inside, even with Noah's muscles. Rachel was the fi5rst one into bed leaving Noah to shut the door and turn off the light. The lights went off and they were both in the dark, Rachel let out a loud laugh as she felt and heard Noah kick the end of the bed trying to find his way into the bed. She felt across for the switch to the lamp next to her and flicked it on.

"_Are you ok? That must have really hurt!" _Rachel asked whilst trying to hide more laughter.

"_I'm totally not fine right now; hitting your toe is the worst possible pain!"_

Noah put on a mock cry which made Rachel unable to hide her laughter anymore, he fell into the bed and relaxed as the bed moulded to his shape.

"_Are you ready for me to turn the light off baby?" _ He said to Rachel with a little sigh in his voice.

"_Um, no not yet, I want to leave it on for a while, plus there's something I kind of want to do…"_

Rachel was unsure whether she should have said this or not, she knew that she should push her feelings for Noah aside but she couldn't help it, she had to try.


	15. A Warning

**Emily here! Um I was just wondering, I've written a few more chapters and I'll be uploading them soon based on your opinions. In two of the chapters there are some mild sex scenes. I'm quite worried about these if I'm honest with you because so many of you have told me how much you like everything so far, I really don't want to put you off!**

**In my opinion, the sex scenes are slightly awkward because I'm not really used to writing anything like that, but they are there to show the reality of the situations, after all they are all adults now, BUT if you don't want to see it in the next couple of chapters I will have no problem at all with re-writing both chapters because I really appreciate you guys reading my fic more than you could probably imagine.**

**Just let me know people, either through a review or a private message or something! Either way I would really like to hear what you think about this.**

**Emily xxx**


	16. Hot Romantic

**Elsewhere, in a big and gorgeous house in Ohio… Mercedes Jones was at home with her Fiancé. She had loved the reunion and it was great catching up with some of the New Direction guys again, but now she was home and back to her life, it was time for some late night love with her man. **_**Contains a sexual nature.**_

Mercedes and Thomas were already in bed, they often sat there and talked before they went to sleep, it was something unique that they both loved about their relationship.

"_Your friends seem cool M…" _Thomas has called Mercedes a range of different nick names from M to Mercy to Sugar lips every since they met, although the name Sugar lips came after their 'first time'.

"_What? You've met most of them already…"_

"_Yeah but that Noah guy, Rachel and Kurt… although he seemed a little quiet."_

"_Oh those guys, yeah they mean a lot to me. Me and Rachel were practically in competition all our lives at high school, but I love the crazy biatch with all my heart."_

"_yeah she seemed cool, I don't know how anybody could compete with you though baby girl, I've heard you in the shower." _

Thomas said this with a laugh in his voice as he poked her side and rolled on top of her. He was pushing himself up by his arms, he was strong like that and Mercedes love it. She bent his head down to kiss her gorgeous fiancé and he felt as Mercedes wrapped her arms around his topless chocolate waist, he was in a great mood now.

"_Mr Johnson what kind of girl do you think I am?" _

Mercedes giggled in a joke like fashion, she and Thomas had an amazing sex life if she did say so herself, so she knew that what she was saying was funny. As he ran his fingers through her hair he kissed up and down the side of her neck, this was something he knew she loved. He felt her fingernails cling to his skin and felt her heartbeat speed up against his chest.

"_I think, that you're the sexy woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I can't bear to be laying next to you without feeling the rush of ecstasy that we get every time we're together." _

Thomas was an NBA basketball player, and he was meant to be the cool guy that everybody wanted to be, but the things that he said to Mercedes on a regular basis made her fall in love with him every time that he spoke, he was such a hot romantic.

"_Well then you better give me everything tonight baby, because your girl wants that feeling you just described." _

She bit his lip teasingly, and then pushed him over to the other side of the bed so that she was the one on top. Tonight she was going to be a powerful woman, and she loved it.


	17. Cheers To Not Giving Up

There was a moment at the reunion, when everybody was on the dance floor and having a great time when one of those slow and romantic songs started to play. Everyone grabbed hold of the person closest to them to dance with, most of them were close to the people they were in a relationship with… Mike and Tina, Mercedes and Thomas, Quinn and what's his name… and when Rachel turned around hoping she would find Noah close by her, she accidently bumped Into Finn.

They both gave a little giggle and a shrug; it seemed silly not to dance with each other after all they had been through in the past. Rachel put her arms around his shoulders while he did the same around her waist. They slowly started to dance whilst the video of all the kids from McKinley played in the background. A short clip of Finn and Rachel singing _Pretending _at nationals in New York came onto the screen.

Finn was now lying in bed watching the TV, ever since the minute he saw Rachel tonight he realized that he was still in love with her, she had matured so much and she looked beautiful as always. Why was it that Rachel berry always had a pull on him? He remembered the heart wrenching feeling that he got when he saw Rachel and puckerman, he remembered thinking how did a girl like Rachel end up with… well how did she not end up with him? Kurt had seen through him though, like he always had done, he reassured Finn that Rachel and puck definitely weren't an item and that was some sort of relief for Finn.

He suddenly realized that although he loved his life at the moment, there was so much more to it. Somehow, he was going to get Rachel back in his arms. One day, he was going to have a beautiful life and a beautiful family to match. He would take Rachel up on her offer of staying with her for a while, when she leas expected it he would turn up out of the blue and then sweep her off her feet, Just like he had done all those years ago in New York. Rachel berry wouldn't know what had hit her.

He turned off his TV and settled into bed, it had been a very long, eventful night.


	18. Feelings, They're Overtaking

_**Contains sexual nature.**_

"_What? There's something you want to do? Do you need to use the bathroom or something?"_

Noah was confused, what did Rachel mean when she said that there was something she wanted to do? He thought there was always… _THAT_ thing that most people did when they were in bed in the dark, but Rachel wasn't like that.

"_Um, yeah I just need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back.' _

She got up out of bed and quickly walked to the en suite that was attached to the bedroom. As she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror she thought to herself, '_why did you do that Rachel? You should have never said anything, just forget it. It's Noah! Your friend Noah, the one that can fit 25 marshmallows in his mouth at the same time' _she took a deep breath and splashed some water from the tap up into her face. She grabbed the towel hanging from the wall and dried her wet face off before returning to the bedroom.

"_You ok Rach?" _Noah seemed generally worried about Rachel for some reason, he didn't hear the toilet flush so he knew that she didn't really need to go to the bathroom, he wondered what was going on.

"_Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" _she said it with happiness in her voice but inside she was truly confused, she didn't understand these feelings at all. She climbed into bed and instinctively hugged herself to Noah, he placed his head on the top of hers and inhaled the smell of her hair… a mixture of coconuts and bubblegum. She always smelt fantastic but tonight there was something more, she felt a little bit more amazing in his arms now than whenever they hugged, it was like suddenly things were different. His left hand started to trail down her body but he stopped himself as he realized what he was doing, he knew she was still awake so she must have felt it.

"_Sorry, Rach… I um I don't know. Sorry.' _He honestly didn't know what her reaction would be, he didn't know why he even touched her that way in the first place.

"_No, don't apologize." _ And then, it was like her feelings had taken over her completely. Without thought she grabbed both sides of his smooth face and pulled him down to her level, her lips were fully placed upon his before she even had the time to breathe. He instantly pulled her on top of him pulling his hands through her hair. Suddenly they were both in a tight embrace, feeling each other's skin as they rolled around the bed together. They were both on their knees and Rachel frantically helped as Noah pulled his t-shirt over his head, pretty soon they were both without any form of clothing and enjoying every second of their 'first time together'.

"_Noah, Noah! Oh my god, yes!" _Rachel was now shouting and didn't think about anybody who might hear them. She had only ever had sex with one person in her life and that was Finn, it seemed stupid when she thought about it but now she realized why so many girls were after Noah in High school.

It was two hours before they stopped but when they did it was perfect, Rachel was the first to fall asleep and shortly after Noah fell too, but not before making sure Rachel was comfortable in his arms, he ran his fingers up and down her topless back, for some reason this just felt right to him. He wrapped his arms around her body and slowly slipped into a peaceful dream.


	19. No Regrets

'_Noah? Noah wake up... Noah? ... Wow you sleep like a dinosaur, a dead one! Ok so I don't know if you can hear things while you sleep and I don't know if this is just me talking to myself right now but I'm not sure I can bring myself to say these things to you if your conscious so, here goes... I'm so sorry about last night, I never ever thought that anything like this would happen, I don't quite know how everything turned out like it did, I mean everything went so fast and then it happened and it felt... Amazing! And I am feeling so guilty right now, because I know that you have your own life, you have Beth and you have... well I don't think you're into anyone right now, but anyway I'm just really sorry, and haha I don't even know what I'm doing right now! I bet your happily dreaming of supermodels right now, and your definitely not thinking about me, or listening to me talk nonsense. So I'm just going to um, leave this as it is right now, I'm going to jump in the shower now so, bye? Wow I feel stupid. But Noah? I should say this now or I'm never going to say it at all, last night felt right. Last night felt ridiculously long awaited, and I'll be the one to say it, even if I'm the only one to say it. I regret nothing Noah, I regret nothing.'_

Rachel let out a deep sigh and smiled with a sad smile to herself, she knew that all of that would go completely un-noticed and by the time Noah eventually did wake up, they would just probably forget that last night ever happened, but at least she got it off of her chest. She slowly got herself up and out from the bed that she was sharing with Noah and made her way into the en suite. Just before she got to the door of the en suite she froze as she heard her name.

'_Rach?'_

She turned around to see Noah sat up against the head board, he looked bright eyed as ever but no matter how good he looked sat in the bed topless her nerves were still killing her, she felt like she was going to pass out at any moment, she had sang solo's on huge stages in front of hundreds of people and this moment, this right there felt like the most frightening of her life. All she could do was smile, smile and tilt her head to the side. She managed to say one thing and one thing only.

'_Hey.'_

'_Hey baby, um about last night... come sit a sec.' _

Rachel walked over to the bed and sat on the edge still speechless, she didn't know what to say or do and yet again the only thing she could manage was a smile.

'_So, Rach the only thing I want to know is your opinion, your honest opinion on everything... last night, the reunion, everything. What do you think?'_

'_I'm sorry Noah... it should never have happened, I totally get that we should just move on up from here, not forget, just move on... ok?'_

Noah just sat there for a few seconds not quite registering what Rachel had just said to him, he heard everything that she said before he 'woke up' he heard her say that she didn't have a single regret, he heard her call it amazing and for some reason it was killing him to look at her now, knowing that she claimed to want to move on. But if that was what Rachel wanted, then that was what he was going to give her, he wouldn't forget, not now not ever.

'_yeah baby, I feel the same way... accidents happen right!' _he laughed. The only thing he could do right now was make a joke out of it, it was the only thing to keep him from grabbing her and pulling her into his arms again. Kissing her the way that he did last night. Rachel on the other hand looked like she was going to cry, her eyes were filling up with tears as she continued to smile on the edge of the bed.

'_What's wrong Rach? Hey... don't cry, come here' _He said as he gestured for her to come and sit in the bed with him again.

'_I'm sorry Noah, I thought you were going to hate me, I'm so glad that we're still ok.'_

Noah couldn't resist now from pulling her close to him and kissing the top of her head.

'_I could never hate you Berry, never. You got that?'_

'_Uh huh, thank you Noah. Is it ok if I jump in the shower? I'm really not feeling too attractive right now...'_

'_Of course, you go get in the shower and I'll jump in after you... then we're meeting some of the guys for breakfast right?'_

'_Yeah' _she reluctantly pulled herself away from puck and got up from the bed once again, this time she made it to the en suite and to the shower without being interrupted with an awkward conversation. She hopped into the giant shower and felt amazing as the water ran down her body, when she was washing her hair she really felt like she was in one of those shampoo ads on TV. Usually the shower was one of the places she felt most comfortable in the world, she could let the water run and sing whatever she wanted, but for some reason she just didn't feel herself today.

As she stepped out of the shower she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, she flipped her long brunette hair to one side before brushing her teeth in front of the huge mirror opposite her. Just as she finished rinsing she heard a knock on the en suite door.

'_Rach? Rach are you done?'_

She assumed that Noah was dying to pee or something so she quickly opened the door to see him stood there with this look on his face that told her something was up.

'_No regrets.' _

She had no time to be confused by what he just said, in an instant he had pulled her towards him and his lips had crashed upon hers, he ran his fingers through her wet hair as he felt the electricity build. Rachel threw her arms around his neck immediately, the exact same feeling that she had last night was rushing back and it felt amazing, the kiss stopped but the intense moment was still there, she pulled him into the en suite and watched as he kicked the door behind him to close it. His heart was racing as he looked at her, stood there in her towel, her perfect legs were tempting him and without a second thought he walked toward her, picking her up the minute he was close enough to her, throwing her onto the bathroom counter was just the start for them. Breakfast with everybody could wait an hour or more.


	20. Stubborn

Finn was lounging on the Evans' sofa with Allie and Becca watching monsters inc, they were still a little tired from the night before, they stayed up later than usual for the reunion but they still managed to wake up at the same early time they usually did. Allie was laying on top of Finn sucking her thumb and Becca was curled up on the end of the sofa struggling to keep her eyes open.

'_Come on girls, I'm taking you both upstairs for a nap, you've got to learn to stop getting up at 7am you know!' _Sam called out as he entered the room, Becca was waiting with her arms out waiting for her daddy to pick her up and Allie was doing the same, luckily after years of living with twin daughters Sam had mastered how to carry both of them at the same time, he pulled them both up into his arms and carried them up the stairs, neither of them were too disappointed that they were going to miss the rest of monsters inc.

'_So, Finny... last night wasn't as bad as you thought it would be?' _said Gina who was sitting on a sofa chair nearby.

'_It wasn't too bad, It's made me think a lot about things though... about life.'_

'_Oh yeah? Come on then cousin, tell me everything...'_

'_I dunno Gina, I just... well seeing everybody last night with their families and everything really got me y'know? I'm not even in a relationship yet and I'm starting to want a family? I know what I have to do now though, Rachel's not getting away from me this time. Not a chance. She's going to be mine again and we're going to be happy, with a family... successful.'_

'_Rachel? wow Finn I thought that she was your high school girl?... and I could have sworn I saw her with that Puckerman last night, I love you but I'm not letting you go for someone who is in a relationship, it's not right babe.'_

'_She wasn't just my high school girl Gina, she was my world and seeing her last night just made me realise how much I still want her. You don't have to worry about Rachel and Puckerman though, I was speaking to Kurt and he's 100% sure that they're just friends... real close friends but that's only because she doesn't have another man in her life. I still love her G, I'm gunna go for it.' _

Gina sipped her coffee but said nothing more on the situation, Finn had always been stubborn even when he was a kid and even though she knew that this 'get Rachel back' plan was a bad idea, who was she to say anything? Her and Sam had never really been through anything like that, from the moment they met each other they fell in love and everything had gone so fast for them, the next thing they knew they were happily married with children, she wasn't going to judge Finn for wanting the girl of his dreams back, even though she always routed for Him and Quinn.

Sam came walking down the stairs with a smile on his face, as he entered the room he could feel the awkward chemistry but chose not to say anything, instead he started a conversation about the twins.

'_The minute they got back into bed they were gone, next time we take them out there's no way they are staying up that late G, they're going to be up all night tonight I bet!'_

'_No, I doubt that Sam... I haven't seen them that tired in a long time, they should sleep through, if not you're in for another late night' _she said winking at her husband, it was his idea to take them to the reunion in the first place, he would be the one staying up with them if they didn't go to bed the following night.

Stretching his arms out Finn hopped up from the sofa.

'_I hate to leave you guys but I've got work in an hour, I'll call you tomorrow Sam?'_

'_Yeah sure man, make sure you do. Thanks for last night, the girls loved seeing you again.'_

'_And so did we Finny' _Interrupted Gina.

Giving both Sam and Gina a hug goodbye Finn let himself out of the house, as he jumped into his truck and turned on the radio Don't stop believing by Journey started playing. Finn didn't know whether to feel happy or sad but he knew one thing, This was his year and he was going to get his girl.


	21. Accidents DON'T Happen

**I was feeling a little dramatic when it came to this scene, sorry if you don't like it as much as the other chapters :)**

'_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT YOU WHORE!'_

Quinn Fabray was fuming, she was at the stage in her pregnancy where she could pop anytime but that wasn't stopping her from flying off the handle at the woman she just caught her fiancée in the hot tub with.

'_Oh girl you have no idea who I am, I'll leave but that's for your benefit. Not mine.'_

That was it for Quinn, she lunged at the woman ready to kill, if it wasn't for Lee holding Quinn back the other woman would have been done for, telling Quinn that she had no idea who she was, this woman had no idea who QUINN was.

'_MY BENEFIT? HONEY I DARE YOU TO TEST ME RIGHT NOW, I MAY BE PREGNANT BUT I CAN KICK YOUR ASS FROM HERE TO HONG KONG.'_

Quinn was screaming at the top of her lungs, her neighbours were all looking over their fences at the scene in her garden, luckily Beth was at a friend's house, Quinn would have never let her daughter see her like that. Lee was still holding his Fiancée back, he was dripping wet from just stepping out of the hot tub but that wasn't stopping Quinn, it was taking all of his strength to keep her away from Louise (his mistress).

'_AND YOU! GET UPSTAIRS, GET YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE, THE WEDDING IS OFF, THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OVER. I AM QUINN FABRAY, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? IT MEANS THAT I AM A FREAKING POWERFUL WOMAN AND YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT CHEATING. GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!'_

'_Quinn I'm sorry! It wasn't like that... I was thinking of you the entire time! I promise you.'_

'_How many times Lee? How many times has she been here? in MY HOT TUB?' _

He was taking the full blow of every single one of Quinn's ferocious slaps. He was apologising but in the back of his mind he was thinking how he could do much better than the pregnant whale in front of him.

'_It was just the once, Quinn I'm so sorry!'_

'_No! You lying, cheating scumbag! Get the hell out of my house Lee, my daughter lives here! she better not have ever seen you with another one of these whores'_

'_You know what Quinn Fabray?' _he said in a mocking voice.

'_I don't need this, I don't need you or your stupid daughter, I can do better! I have done better, you saw Louise, you saw her body! I'LL ADMIT it was more than once and I was happy to do it! Thank god that you finally caught us because I cannot stand another night in the same bed as YOU!'_

Quinn grabbed one of the chairs and threw it at him, she sped into the kitchen and grabbed her keys from the side. Lee was smug as can be, thinking that she was leaving. No, he thought wrong. She took the keys and headed towards his car, his car that SHE bought. She took the edge of the key and scratched it all along the side of his Mercedes, she would never take a man talking to her the way that he just did, he made the biggest mistake of his life. Just as Lee realised what she was doing he grabbed her arm and threw her onto the hard concrete floor.

Quinn fell to the ground clutching her stomach, before she even had the chance to get up she heard a familiar voice shout from across the street. A car door slammed shut and all she could do was sit and watch as her high school boyfriend Finn Hudson came to her rescue.

She watched as Finn started to lay into her fiancé. Lee tried to fight back but at the end of the day he was no match for Finn. Lee scrambled into his car and drove away without looking back. Finn immediately knelt to the floor to Quinn's aid.

'_Quinn what the hell! Are you hurt? What happened? Holy crap you're bleeding we need to get you to a hospital, come on, where's Beth?'_

'_She's at a friends...' _

'_Ok, I'm going to call Sam and he's going to go pick Beth up for you.' _ he said helping Quinn into the passenger seat of his truck. '_You're coming with me, you're ok right?'_

'_Finn I'm fine, it's the baby, please get me to the hospital.'_

Finn Jumped into the driver's seat and pressed the number two on the speed dial.

'_Hey Sam it's me, look there's been an accident, I need you to ring Beth's mobile, find out what house she's at and go pick her up, tell her that everything's ok but you need to meet me at the hospital ok?'_

He hung up the phone, threw across his seatbelt and started to drive. His heart was racing and not in the good way, as he was racing down the street he hadn't even noticed that Quinn, who had a large cut on the front of her head had passed out. He just carried on speaking to her, reassuring her that everything was going to be ok, the baby was going to be fine.

As they got to the last set of traffic lights Finn looked across to the unconscious injured woman.

'_QUINN? QUINN WAKE UP BABY, DON'T GO TO SLEEP QUINN.'_

The minute that he got to the hospital he parked the car in front of the entrance, went to the passenger's seat and lifted her out, to everybody watching he looked like a real hero. As he carried her into the hospitals reception several nurses came running to help him.

'_Hi, this is my friend Quinn Fabray, she's heavily pregnant as you can see, um her fiancé and her had a fight, I saw him push her she fell and now she won't wake up, please help her, please help her baby.'_

The nurses were placing her onto a hospital bed and before Finn knew it they were rolling her into a hospital room. Finn started to follow them when he was stopped by a female nurse.

'_Sir, did you say you were a friend? This woman is not related to you or in a relationship?'_

'_We used to be in a relationship years ago but now we're just friends, I know her.'_

'_Well then I'm sorry sir but you cannot come into the room without her permission, if you would like to talk to somebody at reception then take a seat in the waiting room somebody will get back to you with news on your friend.'_

Finn understood the procedure, he swallowed the air as he took long and agitated strides to the reception. He gave his name and the details of Quinn to the receptionist then took a seat. Just as he sat down Sam and Beth arrived. Finn explained to Beth first what had happened, he could see just from the look in her eye she was worried, he didn't tell her too much about what had happened with Lee, after all he didn't even know how the argument came around. All he told her was that she had fallen and hurt herself.

The minute he told Beth about the blood she burst into tears. Sam, being the adult closer to Beth pulled her into his arms as she cried.

'_It's all going to be ok Beth. You know what Mommy's like, she's tough and won't let anything harm her. You just keep calm and we'll get to see her soon ok?'_

Beth didn't say anything but Sam could feel her head nod into his chest.

A few hours later, a doctor came to find Finn.

'_Good afternoon sir, My name is Doctor Quill can I speak to you for a moment?'_

'_sure Doctor...' _ replied Finn.

'_Quinn is fine, she's in her room now. She suffered from quite a severe bang to the head and she needed stitches, we had to deliver the baby too. The fall that she endured had brought on the labour which is probably what caused her to pass out in the car. Everything is fine, the baby is fine although we had to deliver her by emergency C section. The only problems with Quinn will most likely be short term memory loss and some headaches. She would like to see you if that's ok with you?'_

Finn silently thanked god. He was so happy that both Quinn and the baby were ok.

'_Yeah definitely, but um... her daughter Beth is sat over there, I think that Quinn would prefer to see her first, is it ok if I go get her?' _

'_Ah, that's the Beth that she mentioned. We told her that the only person currently here was you. She was quite shocked to find that it was you but like I said, short term memory loss. Go ahead and get her daughter, Quinn is in room A23.'_

Finn walked over to where Sam and Beth were sat with a smile on his face, he spoke to Beth and made sure she knew that her mom was well. It was just then that he thought to tell her about the new addition.

'_So Beth, do you want to come with me and see your new baby sister?'_

Beth's face lit up, she grabbed Finn's hand and walked with him to the hospital room her Mom was in.


	22. Cory Fabray

'_Mom!' _

Beth ran over to the side of the hospital bed, she was smart enough to know not to jump on her mom so she grabbed her hand instead, She watched as Quinn looked across and smiled at her, that was all she needed, just a smile from mommy and everything was going to be ok. Finn just stood in the doorway, too scared to walk in fully.

'_Hello Beautiful, you don't know how good it feels to see your face right now.' _

'_Are you ok mom? Where's the baby... it's a girl right?'_

'_The nurses have taken the baby off to get cleaned up, but yes it's a girl and it's gorgeous, just like you are.' _

Beth blushed as Quinn brushed her hand along her little face.

'_Finn?'_

'_Hey Quinn, nice stitches...'_

Quinn couldn't help but laugh as Finn stood there awkwardly, he never really knew what to say in situations like these.

'_Thanks... Hey Bethy, I'm really thirsty, could you run and get me some nice cold water?'_

Beth was willing to do anything that her mom wanted right now, she nodded and ran out of the room.

'_Finn, come here.'_

Finn walked over to the hospital bed, his hands firmly in his pockets. As soon as he was close enough Quinn grabbed his hand, Finn felt a sudden surge of warmth rush over him. It had been years since he felt the touch of Quinn Fabray.

'_Thank you Finn, if you hadn't of brought me here, my baby would have died, I am so thankful.'_

'_Quinn, honestly it's no problem, I'm glad I was in the area. What the hell happened? Now that you're ok I can start to worry about what I'm going to do to Lee when I get my hands on him.'_

'_He's not worth it Finn, I caught him with another woman... and if that's not bad enough he went crazy. He kept saying that he could do better than me, and then he called Beth stupid...'_

'_What? Oh I'm sorry Quinn... trust me, he's not worth it he really isn't. Just you wait til I get him in my sights. Let me tell you though, no man could ever do better than you. You're perfect, amazing, talented, wonderful, and you're daughter is one of the most gorgeous children I've ever seen. She's got to be, being related to both you and Puck though let's be honest. I'll never let him come near you, or your kids again Quinn. I promise you this.'_

Quinn looked straight into Finn's eyes. For the first time in years she could see the boy that Finn used to be, the one who loved her, not the man riddled with stress and doubt. She could see the real Finn, the Finn Hudson that made her fall in love with every look. Just as she was about to respond, Beth came running back into the room with a plastic cup filled to the brim with water.

She took a sip from the cup and then noticed as a nurse came walking into the room, a hospital baby bed in toe. It was time for her first princess to meet her new one.

'_Beth, Princess... this is your baby sister.' _she said as the nurse placed baby girl in Quinn's arms.

Beth started to cry, again.

'_Mom she's beautiful, she looks like you! What's her name?'_

'_No, I think she looks more like you. Name you say? Well um, I haven't actually thought of a name yet... why don't you name her?'_

Finn had never seen Quinn with Beth before, he never knew that she was this caring, he never thought that she would be this great as a mother. He felt the proudness swell up inside him.

'_Me? Really? Um... well I like Cory. I know it's kind of a boy's name but it sounds pretty, and its strange like our names!'_

'_Hmm, Cory? ... I love it. Welcome to the world Cory Fabray.' _Said Quinn with a smile wider than she had on her face in a long time.

'_I like the name Cory too, well done Beth. You're creative just like your Dad.' _Finn barely knew Beth, he never really let him have the chance to know her, he thought before she was born that he was her dad, which kind of stopped him from being like 'uncle Sam' was to her. But just being with her for an hour made him smile, she was intelligent, brave and beautiful. She was a typical Fabray.


	23. The Bliss Period

'_Berry, you are amazing. I have no other words for it.'_

Rachel and Noah were once again lying in bed together, neither of them had any idea's where Noah's clothes went.

'_haha! Oh thank you, I've gotta say you're not too bad yourself... I definitely see why all the girls were after you in high school!'_

Noah smiled as Rachel curled into him, for some reason this all just felt perfect. He had the girl, for once he actually had the girl! Just as he was about to kiss the top of her beautiful head, Rachel jumped into a sitting position.

'_Oh my god we totally forgot about breakfast! It's like 2pm.'_

Noah pretended to care but at the end of the day, over sex with Rachel Berry and breakfast with old school friends, which one was he more into?

'_Oh... crap, why don't you give Mercedes a call? We can all do something tonight instead? Well, if you're not already busy... if you know what I mean?' _he winked at Rachel as he said it, he was talking as if sex was still the only thing on his mind.

'_Ooh, well as much as doing something with you tempts me Noah, we can't let our friends down.'_

'_Fine, but I get you all to myself after midnight ok?'_

'_Deal' _Rachel said flirtily, leaning across to give Noah a tender kiss on his soft lips.

Rachel climbed out of the bed and threw on a robe nearby, even though Noah had seen her completely naked now it still seemed kind of weird to be walking around with no clothes on at all. She picked up her phone and was shocked by how many missed calls she had.

'_Crap! There's like 5 missed calls from Mercedes, 2 from an unknown number, 3 from Kurt, 1 from my dad and another... WOAH, there's 13 missed calls from Beth babe, check your phone.'_

Noah jumped out of bed; he wasn't too worried about walking round naked. He grabbed his phone from the counter and scrolled through his missed calls... 21 missed calls from Beth.

'_I gotta ring Beth back... why would she be ringing me 21 times?'_

Noah started to dial his daughters number when he got a phone call from her, he picked up instantly.

'_Hey boo, what's going on? Everything ok...' _

Noah was on the phone for at least 20 minutes, whilst he was doing so Rachel took the opportunity to ring the other people that left missed calls, they now had dinner plans with Mercedes and some of the other guys, a lunch date with Kurt as soon as she was back in Manhattan and a reminder to drop by and see Rachel's dads BEFORE they went back to Manhattan.

Noah hung up the phone and snuck up behind Rachel, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

'_mm you taste good.'_

Rachel giggled to herself.

'_Everything ok with Beth?'_

'_Yeah, she's all excited... Quinn's in the hospital, she had the baby... it's a girl and Beth was over the moon because she got to name her. I'm slightly pissed that she didn't name her something stupid like... drizzle.' _

Rachel and Noah both laughed together at Noah's drizzle joke.

'_Aw that's so nice, what did Beth name her?'_

'_Cory... I thought it was a dudes name.'_

'_Ooh I definitely like the name Cory! Beth has good taste. But anyway, we gotta get ready, we're going to see my dad's for a few hours and then we're going out tonight with the gang.' _

Rachel had a big smile on her face, she didn't get to see her dads a lot either, she called them almost every day but they still lived in Ohio and it wasn't easy seeing them as much as she would like.

'_Ok baby, well I'll take a shower and get dressed then, see you in 5.'_

Noah slowly removed his arms from Rachel's waist, the minute he did so Rachel wanted him back but she had to get ready too, she jumped into the other shower in the hotel room and washed her hair... again.

An hour later they were both dressed and ready to go, they walked down to the lobby and out of the door, and after they found Noah's car they got inside, put on their seatbelts and got ready for the short trip to Rachel's dad's house.

Every time that Noah's hand was on the gearstick, Rachel found her hand being placed on top of his... Noah didn't mind though, his girl was cute and he loved it.


	24. Secrets

Noah and Rachel were back at the hotel and getting ready for a night out with some friends, not that they were doing much getting ready, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

'_Noah stop it! I'm trying to put my dress on!'_

'_And I'm trying to take it off... you're making it hard for me Berry!'_

Rachel giggled as she playfully kicked Noah away.

'_We can't miss anything else, everybody will know that something is going on with us.'_

Noah stood still for a moment, he was slightly confused... was she ashamed of him? well she had every right to be, she's Rachel Berry for god sake! He's just plain and simple Noah Puckerman.

'_Um... So you don't want people knowing about us?'_

'_Oh god, I'm sorry Noah... I just don't think it's a great idea right now... we've only just come home, I don't want to stir any waters by proposing a new 'Puckleberry' relationship.' _

'_Did you just say relationship?'_

Rachel couldn't help but freeze. Had she just made a huge mistake? They slept together... they couldn't keep their hands off of each other all day, I mean... they even held hands in front of her Dad's, if it was just fun for Noah then she didn't know what to do.

'_Um, yeah... well I'm sorry it just came out.'_

Noah stood up from the bed and walked to where Rachel was sat, she was doing her make up in front of the mirror. He softly grabbed her face and placed his lips upon hers it was a kiss that lasted for a matter of seconds but felt like hours.

'_Rachel, don't you dare apologise. From this moment on, you are my girlfriend ok? No regrets.'_

Rachel smiled as innocently as she did when she was a child, her heart fluttered as she batted her eyelashes. It felt good to finally be Noah Puckerman's girlfriend.

'_No regrets... boyfriend.'_

She winked playfully before continuing to put her make-up on.

Eventually they were both ready to leave, Rachel was wearing a tight red dress and Noah was wearing black trousers and a black shirt, as they hugged in the mirror Noah had to make a comment.

'_We make a pretty good couple huh Berry?'_

'_I think we make a great couple Puckerman.'_

Noah grabbed her hand and spun her around as if they were on a dance floor, he could see in her face that she was nicely surprised by his gesture, he knew then that that was the way he always wanted to make her look, he wanted to keep her on her toes at all times, he always wanted to make her happy. He spun her around once more and dropped her down backwards like they do in those old dance movies, as he slowly pulled her back up he continued to stare into her beautiful eyes. He could feel her palms sweating and that meant she was nervous, he liked making her feel that way.

'_Let's go out, secret girlfriend.' _


	25. I'm Not That Drunk!

A night back in Breadstix was just what Rachel and Noah needed, it was great to just hang out with everyone again, it was exactly like the old days except now everyone was older, more mature some of the guys had rings on their fingers or pictures of children in their wallets. The only bad thing about the night was the fact that they spent the whole time trying to not look like a new couple, and that was hard for a couple in the 'honeymoon phase'.

They had both drunk a little too much so a taxi was definitely the way forward; they were waiting for the cab for at least 15 minutes... the traffic must have been bad. Mercedes and Thomas were the last people to leave; Thomas hadn't had a drink so he drove Mercedes home in his fancy car. Now it was just Noah and Rachel stood outside the restaurant waiting for the cab to arrive. Rachel was more than a little drunk and didn't have a problem being all over her boyfriend. She stood on her tip toes to reach his ear.

"_I can't wait to get you in bed tonight sexy..." _she whispered seductively. Noah was tipsy too, he just giggled a little at the words, truth was he couldn't wait to get back either, but she was far too drunk and there was no way that he would be doing anything with her tonight.

"_Well start waiting berry, you're too drunk."_

This was not what Rachel wanted to hear, she was suddenly standing on her feet again instead of on her tip toes and she was pouting in a famous Rachel Berry fashion.

"_I'm not that drunk! I know what I'm doing Noah! Don't do this to me I'm so into you right now!" _she continued to pout knowing that when she wanted something she would get it when it came to Noah. Pouting always worked.

"_Ok then baby... as long as you're sure. We can go all night if you like" _he winked as he pecked her plump and cold lips, he was only saying it to make her happy, he knew that the minute he got her into bed back at the suite she would pass out, he dealt with a drunk Rachel on several occasions back in New York.

"_Hell yeah! We're going to wake up the neighbours!" _she said with a little fist pump, Rachel was the cutest when she was drunk.

Finally the cab arrived and Noah helped her into the back seat before he climbed in after her. He instantly noticed that it was the same cab driver that drove them to the reunion.

"_Hey man!" _said Noah to the cab man.

"_Oh hi! You two alright this fine evening?"_

Rachel suddenly noticed who it was and her head jolted up from Noah's shoulder.

"_HELLO YOU! Yes, we're great thank you? How're you? How have you been tonight? How are you?" _

Obviously the rush of speaking too fast made her a little dizzy, her head fell straight back onto Noah's shoulder. The cab man, whose name was Simon laughed, being a cab driver he was used to spotting the drunken ones.

"_She had a little too much to drink tonight?" _

Noah smiled at Simon, he didn't seem bothered about having someone that drunk in his cab.

"_Yeah sorry dude, I'm just trying to get her home and into bed, it's been a long night." _

"_Well she seems happy enough!" _said Simon. "_she'll feel it in the morning though, we all do!" _

Soon enough they were in the parking lot of the suites and Simon was helping Noah as he carried her out of the cab.

"_Don't worry about the fare, just class it as an early Christmas present. Give her my love when she wakes up and have a good weekend." _

Noah nodded his head towards Simon; he would have given him a bro hug if it wasn't for the fact that he was holding a very drunk Rachel.

"_Thanks man, have a good Christmas."_

Noah carried Rachel into the reception of the suites, the woman at the desk looked confused but she smiled anyway. "_Good evening sir..." _she said with the smile still planted on her face.

"_Good evening, um... Noah Puckerman?" _

"_Yes sir, I'll just fetch your room key"_

Rachel hadn't flinched; she was laying peacefully in Noah's arms, her head buried into his chest. Noah could feel her heartbeat, he could feel her as she peacefully slept, she wasn't even heavy, and the funny part was that he could hold her like this forever. After a little bit of confusion the woman at the reception placed the room key in the Rachel shaped basket in Noah's arms when she realised that he had no hands to hold the key, Noah headed to their suite.

When he eventually got into the suite the first thing that Noah did was head into the bedroom. He knew that he wouldn't be able to take Rachel's clothes off and get her changed without her waking up so he carefully placed her on the bed with her clothes still in place, the only things he decided to remove were her shoes and even that he did with extra care not to wake sleeping beauty.

Noah went into the bathroom to clean his teeth and wash his face before he went to bed, he removed his clothes and replaced them with his favourite pair of checked pyjama pants, he hadn't had the chance to wear them much since him and Rachel came back to Lima. He walked back into the bedroom and flicked the light switch off. As he climbed into bed he felt the sheets rustle as Rachel stirred. Slowly Rachel turned herself over and was once again cuddled into Noah; he took her hand in his and carefully stroked it with his thumb. Just as he closed his eyes a small mumble came from his girlfriend.

"_I'm sorry." _

Noah kissed the top of her head and that was the end of that conversation, he drifted off to sleep and before he knew it the birds were chirping and the sun was shining through the windows the next morning.


	26. Our Big Family

Noah and Rachel arrived to the hospital within the next hour, to their surprise Beth was waiting at the entrance... with Finn. Beth ran straight over to Noah and jumped into his arms, frantically explaining about how she had a new baby sister to her dad, he hadn't seen her this excited since Beth got her new bike at Christmas. Finn began to walk towards them too, Rachel looking confused as ever as to why Finn was even there at all.

"_hey guys, you alright?" _said Finn with an awkward looking smile on his face, by now Beth had jumped out of her dad's arms and was now stood by his side holding his hand, waiting patiently as the adults spoke about Quinn.

"_Hey man, wassup!" _Puck replied. "_hi Finn" _said Rachel with a smile on her face. She reached out and gave him a small hello hug before falling back into line with Noah and Beth.

"_So I guess you're wondering why I'm here right." _Finn asked as he exited the hug, Rachel was the next person to speak up.

"_Yeah, why are you here Finn?" _

Finn looked down at Beth and smiled, as much as he knew how mature Beth was for her age, he wasn't going to go into any details of what happened to Quinn, he knew that Quinn wouldn't want her to know.

"_Well um, I... I'm here to see baby Cory of course!" _he said, Beth grinned as she heard the excitement in his voice, she began to drag Noah into the hospital and just as Rachel and Finn fell behind, Finn explained to her what had really happened the day before.

"..._and then I pulled up next to him and everything kicked off, I don't know what happened I guess I saw red and I hit the dude, I brought Quinn to the hospital straight after and then that's when Cory came... it could have been pretty serious though, it was one of those C section thingy's and the doctors told Quinn that if she got here any later than she did she would have lost the baby, so she was pretty shook up, but she's fine now... I'm going to stay with them for a while to make sure she and the girls are safe... that asshole won't get close to the house if I have anything to do with it." _

Rachel was shocked, she could just picture it in her head, Quinn lying defenceless on the floor and Finn coming to the rescue, it was just like something that could have happened back when they were in school, except this time there was another guy involved... just like Finn described, asshole.

"_My guess is that Beth doesn't know? Were there any complications with the birth? Is the baby ok? Is QUINN ok? Crap! I'm so glad that you were driving past, Finn... Wow." _

"_Yeah Beth has no idea, she was at a friend's house at the time, Sam went and picked her up, brought her straight here... by the time she was here Quinn had the baby. Other than the C section there were no complications, Cory's just a little underweight... Quinn on the other hand is fine, she's a Fabray of course she's good! I mean, there's a few cuts and bruises but they'll heal up in no time."_

"_That's really, really good. I'm glad she's ok" _Rachel replied, this was the first proper conversation that she had had with Finn in months and they were talking in this circumstance, at a hospital with one of her eldest friends in a ward. She was just super glad that everything was ok.

Rachel filled Noah in on what had happened as soon as Beth wasn't around... he was furious to say the least, he was gunning for Lee and Rachel knew that if he came within 10 feet of the hospital he would have to have his own ward after the things that Noah would do to him. It took her at least half an hour to calm him down, Rachel wouldn't let him close to Quinn, Beth OR the baby until he was fully calm again, something he thanked her for afterwards. Finn had taken Beth for a walk around the hospital whilst Noah was angry, he knew that Noah wouldn't want Beth to see him that way, as soon as they came back again everything was fine, Noah was calm and ready to see Quinn and Beth was excited to show off her baby sister; unfortunately, Quinn was only allowed two visitors at a time so Beth and Noah were the first to go in, leaving Rachel and Finn to talk for a while.

Noah came out of Quinn's room with a huge smile on his face, he walked straight over to where Rachel was sat and only one word could come from his mouth.

"_Beautiful."_

"_Huh?" _Rachel was confused to say the least, was he calling her beautiful? Quinn?

"_Cory, Rach... She's so... Gorgeous!" _Rachel jumped up from her seat and leapt into Noah's arms, she was happy for Quinn and couldn't wait to see baby Cory, Beth got involved in the hug after about five seconds, it was a great atmosphere.

Visiting hours were nearly over and Rachel was sat nervously in the waiting room, she wanted to see Quinn, but was it really the right thing to do? She looked across to Beth and saw how happy she was, Rachel flashed back to the day that Beth arrived, all of them at the hospital supporting Quinn every step of the way... it broke her heart thinking back on it, she knew there and then she had to see her. She let go of Noah's hand and smiled back at him as she walked into the room that Quinn was in, a knock on the door, just a simple knock and she would be in there.

"_don't be scared Rachel... it's Quinn, it's just Quinn. 3, 2, 1..."_

_*__**knock knock***_


	27. Faberry Forever

"_Hello?" _ Rachel heard her voice coming from the other side of the door, as she walked in she realised the same thing she did every time that she saw Quinn, she was extraordinarily beautiful, even after a traumatic labour Quinn Fabray was a sight for sore eyes.

"_Hi, Quinn... is it ok if I come in?" _she asked, trying not to step over any boundaries that there might be.

"_Rachel!" _Quinn said sounding a little surprised. "_no, come on in... there's someone I would love for you to meet." _Quinn had a smile on her face that was clearly infectious as now Rachel was walking towards Quinn in her hospital bed with the same smile. Rachel leant over the bed to take a look at the baby her old friend was cradling in her arms.

"_My god, Quinn she's... breathtaking, truly." _Rachel's eyes were filling up by now, just the picture of the two of them there was enough to bring her to tears.

"_Thank you, Rachel... she really is, isn't she? Do you want to hold her?" _

Rachel's face dropped but then turned into a giant grin, Quinn was really asking if she wanted to hold her newborn child, Rachel nodded and held out her arms, before she knew it she was sat on the chair next to Quinn's bed, holding the gorgeous child before her.

"_Congratulations Quinn, I know how much this means to you, I know how much your girls mean to you, Cory was it?" _

"_Yep, Cory Violet... Beth named her but I think it suits her perfectly." _Quinn still had her smile plastered on her face, she was sat up in the hospital bed, gracefully watching over like a protective mother. Rachel started talking to Cory, using a voice that most people did when they spoke to babies.

"_Well hi! Hi Cory! If it's even possible you look just as beautiful as your sister did when she was born, yep! Oh my goodness you are gorgeous aren't you... a typical Fabray!"_

Rachel realised what she had said the minute the words came out, she looked up at Quinn who's face had gone from a motherly grin to a frown.

"_Quinn, I heard about Lee... I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but if me, Finn OR Noah has anything to do with it, he won't be coming near you or the girls again... that is what you want right?"_

Quinn was finally relaxing, as much as she was happy after having another daughter; it was nice for someone else to hold her for a while.

"_yes, that's what I want... I'm not pressing charges as long as he stays away... I'm just not sure it's the right thing to do, I don't want someone like that around my children, but Cory is his daughter, and if he wants a part in her life there isn't much that I can do about it..." _Quinn looked worried, she was right... unless she went to court there was no way that she could stop Lee from seeing his children without pressing charges for violence.

"_Well isn't Finn staying around for a while? Just let him take care of both you and the girls, if Lee turns up then Finn will be there to make sure nothing bad happens. We will always protect you Quinn, always." _

Rachel looked down towards the baby in her arms, she wasn't at all like Beth when she was born, Beth was blonde from the start with bright blue eyes, Cory on the other hand had a head full of dark hair, but the same sparkling blue eyes she remembered on Beth. She loved both the children from the first moment she saw them.

"_Rachel I'm sorry, for everything...if I know one thing it's that through everything I've been through, the struggling and the darkness... you were always there, one of the only people who were. If you'll let me, I want to stay in contact with you, I want my baby girl to know who her godmother is..." _

Rachel froze instantly and with a sharp movement looked up to Quinn, Quinn had the same smile on her face that she remembered from high school, it was then that Rachel began to cry with happiness.

"_GODMOTHER? Oh Quinn I would love to! It would be an honour, and I swear I'll never let you down! I'll never let her down, I'll visit all the time, you can all come to New York, I'll be the best godmother she's ever going to have I promise you! Oh my goodness Quinn thank you, if it doesn't sound too over the top I love you both, I love all three of you, Beth included. Wow. I'm so grateful."_

Quinn was now giggling at Rachel, she had never known when to shut up, but that was one of the things that everybody had loved about her, she would never change and she would never want her too.

"_Rachel... shut up." _She laughed.

"_I love you too Rachel, so does Beth._.. _if it's not too late I want to get it back to the way it was at the end of high school, before I got into Yale and everything was perfect, before the almost wedding!"_

"_Yeah the one I would have gone through with if you hadn't of ended up nearly killing yourself in that bloody car!" _

Both the girls were laughing now remembering old times, right at this very moment they were happy with everything.

"_Quinn... I need to tell you this, please don't be angry with me, we couldn't help it, it just happened and now its..." _ before she could finish her sentence, Quinn had already finished it for her.

"_You and Noah huh?" _she smiled. "_well it was always going to happen, whether you knew it or not! Does everybody else know yet?" _Rachel was surprised at how well Quinn was taking it, back in high school Quinn and Puck were kind of a big thing, they even had a daughter together.

"_What? You're ok with this? But Beth? And you two back in high school?" _

Quinn let out a shriek of laughter before putting her hand up to her mouth in shock, realising she nearly woke Cory.

"_Rachel that was seven years ago... we've all moved on and truthfully I think you make a wonderful couple. As for Beth, yes she will always have to be in the picture but I trust you completely around her, and she thinks the world of you."_

"_She does?" _said Rachel with a smile on her face, Rachel always thought that Beth just saw her as the woman who hung out at her dads too much.

"_Yeah, she's always telling me how pretty you are, how nice you are to her... she really does love you." _

"_Well I love her too, Quinn... I really do, I love all three of you. Beth is one of the most kind, genuine girls I've ever had the pleasure to meet, Cory is freaking BEAUTIFUL and you, well you've been my best friend for a long time." _Rachel had a permanent smile on her face.

Quinn started to yawn and that was when Rachel realised that she really should go now, she kissed Cory on the top of her tiny warm head and placed her back into the baby cot that was next to the hospital bed. She leant across the bed to give Quinn a hug before she left.

"_Rachel? Don't be a stranger ok? I want phone calls, letters, visits, emails!" _

Rachel smiled and nodded, she was holding Quinn's hand at the side of the bed, it brought her back to the times that Rachel used to visit Quinn in hospital after Quinn's accident, she used to sit and hold her hand... even though she knew that Quinn didn't know she was there. This was just like those times except for now it was in much better circumstances.

"_I won't be Quinn, But as long as you promise you won't get sick of me?" _

"_I'm already sick of you." _Quinn said with a wink. Both of the girls were laughing together now. Rachel slowly let go of Quinn's hand and with a goodbye she was walking out of the door. Just as she was about to leave the room Quinn spoke up.

"_Rachel?" _

Rachel turned around to face her friend.

"_I could never get sick of you." _

Rachel smiled and left the room, leaving Quinn to get some well needed rest. As she walked back into the waiting room the first smiling face she saw was Beth's, she ran over and much to Noah's surprise, Rachel picked Beth up into a huge cuddle, Beth threw her arms around Rachel's neck along with it and for the first time, Rachel felt close to Beth.

"_I heard that you told your mommy that you think I'm nice... and pretty... AND that you love me!" _Rachel said in a playful tone to Beth.

"_Well, yeah... you're my dad's girlfriend so I'm going to love you even more now. Even though you could do way better than my dad!" _Beth replied with a loud laugh, bullying her dad was one of her specialties... she adored him really.

"_haha! Well Beth, I love you too... very much ok?" _

Beth smiled and giggled as Rachel cutely rubbed their noses together, Noah sat back and watched as the two main girls in his life started to fall for each other, he knew there and then that Rachel was the only person he could be with, he knew that she was the one.


	28. NON CHAPTER

**Hi everyone! How y'all doing? I just wanted to say thank you for reading so far into this story, I really love writing it and I hope you guys like reading it. I wanna say thank you to a certain someone in particular, Bunnyboy (James) you're the only one who reads everything I write and you help me out so much so thank you for all of your help! I really appreciate it. **

**Anyway guys, I've been gone for a while, busy with college and everything but I'm trying to get back into all of my writing now so hopefully you'll all bear with me whilst I get it back to a good standard. Thank you so much for reading! **

**Lots of love, Emily! **


	29. I'll Be There

-**5 weeks later...-**

Quinn quietly rushed down her long staircase and into her kitchen, every morning; 3:40 am to be precise, Cory woke up ready for her next bottle, any other mother would be getting wound up at the late nights and the early starts but not Quinn Fabray, she didn't get to do this with her first daughter, she was taking in every second of it. As she got to the bottom of the stairs her heart stopped, it was 3:30am and her kitchen light was on, she knew that she had turned it off before she went to bed... suddenly she heard footsteps on her tiled floor, instantly her mind turned to something frightening... Lee still new all of the codes to the locks, if he was in the house at 3 in the morning then she would need to call the police, he can't have wanted a chat at that time of the night... morning.

Quinn walked straight through to the kitchen with no fear, she had a burgular alarm fixed under the breakfast bar so if it was Lee, the police would be there in the next 10 minutes within pressing the button. As she walked into the room a surge of relief rushed through her... she forgot that Finn lived with her now.

"_Finn? What the hell, I thought you were Lee... what're you doing up at this time?" _she said with a look of sadness on her face, Finn rushed over to hug his friend, he could tell that he had frightened her.

"_Sorry Quinn, and what do you mean at this time? It's 3:30..." _

"_Yeah? Exactly... it's 3:30! What're you doing awake?" _

Finn nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen counter to his left, Quinn looked over to see a freshly made baby bottle on the counter.

"_it's 3:30 Quinn, time for Cory to wake up right? I was going to do it this time, save you from getting up."_

Quinn couldn't help but smile, ever since she had left hospital with Beth and Cory, Finn had been living with them to make sure that they were all safe, she forgot that it was his first time living with a baby too, he was getting used to the morning feeds, the afternoon naps, everything.

"_Aw Finn you didn't have to do that trust me, it's all good! I love doing it anyway, I didn't get to do this stuff with Beth." _

"_Honestly Quinn I don't mind, I'm the same as you... I love taking care of her, she's an angel." _

Quinn tucked her arms into his dressing gown and around his back hugging him as softly as she could, she was shorter than him so he just wrapped his giant arms around her and placed his head on the top of hers. She was in pyjama's, her hair was in some messy bun and she had bags under her eyes like all new mothers, but she still looked pretty as ever.

"_Well, we could do it together?" _Quinn said looking up at the big man before her.

"_I would love that Quinn." _He said releasing his arms from the hug. He walked over to the counter and grabbed the still warm bottle, handing it to Quinn she tested the temperature of the milk on her wrist, it wasn't too hot and it wasn't too cold. Turning the kitchen light off they both walked up the stairs together, as they got half way up Cory began to cry, 3:40 exactly, she was a precise little baby. As they both walked into her room Finn was the first person to pick her up from her bassinette, he cradled the tiny girl in his enormous arms and fed her the bottle that Quinn passed to him, he rocked her back and forth and eventually she fell back to sleep, Quinn just watched in complete awe. She had never seen a man so good with kids in her life, her heart melted.

The quietly walked out of the bedroom, closing the door just slightly so that they could still hear her if she woke up. They said goodnight at the other end of the door, Finn walked off back into the spare room (now, his room) and Quinn to hers, she would be up again at 6 with Cory then again at 8 with Beth, but she didn't care, this was what being a mother was all about. As she cuddled up back into bed with her hot water bottle, Quinn started to think about how much her life had changed from the person she once was, right now she was happy. She thought to herself, it doesn't matter where you've been, it doesn't matter what you've done, and right here right now is the new motto.

Finn's bedroom was slightly further away than Quinn's, he took off his dressing gown, hung it over the wardrobe and slowly slipped into bed. He, like Quinn was also doing some thinking. There was only one thing in his head right now, her. Quinn Fabray was a superhero, she must have been, everything that she had been through over the past and nobody cared about her, she powered through it, she gave up a child only to get her back in the next three years, she was powerful, strong and beautiful and her children were just the same, beautiful girls. He knew that eventually Quinn would be confident enough to live on her own but for now he was where he needed to be. Nothing else mattered.

-xo-

The next morning Finn was up and awake before both Quinn and Beth, he had taken Cory downstairs for her next bottle and was sat cuddled up on the sofa with her at 6:15, Quinn needed to rest and he was going to make sure she did. It wasn't long before she was hurrying downstairs, wondering why there was no noise coming from her baby's room, she smiled and giggled when she saw Finn lying on the sofa watching the shopping channel with Cory fast asleep lying on his strong chest.

"_You again huh? What am I going to do with you Finn?" _Quinn laughed as she walked over to the sofa; sitting down on the floor right next to it she began stroking Cory's beautiful dark hair.

"_Look, you don't have to do everything all of the time. I'm here, and I'll be here as long as you need me, so go back to bed or something, I have everything covered down here Quinn." _

Finn was smiling to himself, he was so reassuring... Quinn couldn't help but feel completely safe when he was around, even the way he had his arms so that Cory didn't fall off of his chest was amazing, he was so protective over her, over them all.

"_Honestly, I know that you can handle it, and I know that you have no problems looking after her, but it's kind of a habit now, I'm getting used to being awake at this time." _She grinned as she watched Cory's lips move; it was like she was trying to talk but no words were coming out of her tiny mouth.

"_Quinn, go back to sleep. Please. It doesn't even have to be for long, but you really need to rest for a while, I don't even think you remember you had a Caesarean... just go and sleep or I will be forced to make you."_

He said it jokingly but Quinn knew that Finn was serious, and he was right too... the doctors had told her to take it easy, her stomach still had stitches in for crying out loud. She gently kissed Cory on the head and stood up from her sitting position on the floor.

"_thank you Finn, I'll see you in an hour or two..." _she said as she began to walk away and up the stairs.

She heard him call out, but not too loud that he would wake the baby.

"_make it three and I won't be angry at you Fabray, night babe." _

"_goodnight Finn!" _she laughed as she walked up the staircase, it was a bit of a relief to get some sleep for a while, maybe it would do her good. She had an idea, sleep for two hours, bubble bath for the third, it was going to be the best morning she had in a while.

3 hours later and Quinn had only just woken up, she looked at the time on her clock... 9:20, she really should get up now, even Beth would be awake at that moment. As she got out of bed she looked at herself in her giant mirror, she looked better to say the least... it was amazing what a few hours sleep can do to you. She yawned as she opened her bedroom door, the house was bright and she could faintly hear voices coming from downstairs, she walked down the long, spiral staircase and back into her kitchen. Beth was sat at the counter eating cheerios and Finn was bouncing Cory in her baby bounce chair, she laughed in amazement as she saw how simple he was finding it, even the kitchen was flawlessly clean.

"_Good morning mommy!" _said Beth with a mouthful of cheerios and a smile on her face, no matter how cute and funny she looked, Quinn still had to tell her off.

"_Hey! Don't talk with your mouth full Beth Fabray!" _Finn just laughed, he loved seeing Quinn as a parent, it was different from 'Quinn the cheerleader'.

"_sleep well?" _he said, continuing to bounce Cory.

"_Oh my god yes! Thank you so much Finn." _

Quinn walked over and blew Finn a kiss, she bent down to take her little girl out of the bouncing chair and hold her, she hadn't held her since before she put her to bed!

"_hello my gorgeous angel, is everything ok? Good girl, mommy's going to get you all bathed and dressed soon ok? Ok princess, there's my gorgeous monkey!" _

Finn and Beth both laughed at Quinn, she had a good couple of hours sleep but now it was straight back to being a mom, an amazing, wonderful mom.


	30. Plans, Plans, Plans

It was only a month til Christmas, and Noah and Rachel were back in New York planning where they were spending the holiday and who with... they had been an official couple ever since the trip back to Ohio and everybody was now in the loop... except for Finn, they didn't have the heart to tell him there and then. They were in Rachel's apartment... really it made no difference where they were, Rachel's stuff was all at Noah's and Noah's was at hers, they barely spent a moment apart these days.

Rachel was sat cross legged on the floor with a little purple diary in her hand, she was so organised, Noah was lounging on the sofa in front of her watching her fuss over the holiday plans, he found it funny.

"_So, Manhattan or Lima? COME ON NOAH! We need to figure this out!" _

"_I don't mind where we go baby, either way I'm going to be with Beth... and you obviously." _He smiled taking a large swig from his water bottle.

"_Well with Beth comes Quinn... and obviously with Quinn comes Cory, and then Finn is still living with Quinn so he's spending Christmas with them... with Finn comes Carol, with Carol comes Burt and that leaves Kurt! Oh god I don't have a clue what we should do!" _

Rachel was getting frustrated, her cheeks were read and you could see that she was racking options in her brain.

"_Isn't it obvious Rachel? We should go back to Lima for the holidays, we can't drag everyone over here... well we could but it just seems like everyone's already in Ohio... except for Kurt, we could just go back for a couple of weeks?" _

Rachel took a deep breath and pouted, clearly none of her problems were resolved.

"_But where would we stay?_ _I want us to wake up together on Christmas day... with Beth too, so that means the Havana Suites are out of the question, Kurt would go back to his dads... so that leaves us with..."_

Rachel then had an instant brainwave, she grabbed her handbag and rumbled around inside it until she pulled out her cell. With a few clicks of a button she was making a phone call, Noah just sat back and watched, the mystery would unravel itself.

"_Hi, well... is there any way that me and Noah could stay with you for a couple of weeks? We would be out of your hair, buy our own food... yep... uh huh... and yeah! It would be great to all wake up together?... yes? Ok so that's a go! Oh my god! I'll see you all next month then! So excited! Bye! Mwah" _

Rachel hung up the phone and threw it back onto the floor in excitement, a little squeal came out of her mouth and she started to clap her hands together.

"_So... I'm guessing everything's sorted?" _said Noah laughing at his excitable girlfriend.

"_yes! How would you feel about staying with Quinn... for the whole two weeks, it means you get to see a lot of Bethy?"_

Noah's face lit up, he had seen Beth on Christmas day and over the space of a couple of days before and after, but spending the whole holiday period with her was something they had always wanted to do together, he jumped off of the sofa and with a rawr sound he picked Rachel up off of the floor and kissed her.

"_I would love it Rachel, thank you baby." _

As he put her back into the floor Rachel smiled her gorgeous smile and grabbed her cell once again.

"_I'll just call Kurt and see if he wants to definitely join us, I'm sure he would love to... considering..."_

Kurt and Blaine were still separated, they hadn't spoken in weeks and Kurt wasn't himself. Kurt was a costume designer for Broadway and he spent most of his time at work thankfully or he would have spent all of his time moping around at home, if he wasn't going to be with Blaine he wasn't going to be with anyone, Rachel was determined to help him out of it.

Rachel skipped off into her bedroom and Noah listened as he heard her chat away excitedly to her best friend, what she didn't know was that he was on his own secret mission, ever since Rachel told him the 'secret' about Kurt and Blaine he had been trying to find Blaine himself, as much as him and Kurt had never been the best of friends, Kurt and Rachel had and he would do anything to make his girl happy, he knew where Blaine was and he was going to meet him...

...Tonight.

Rachel came skipping out of the bedroom and looked at the time, she panicked as she realised that it was almost 7pm... she had work in less than half an hour and she had barely any time to get herself ready, she screamed as she ran back into the bathroom, turning the shower on and jumping straight into it. she was shouting to Noah from inside the bathroom.

"..._CRAP, I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T NOTICE THE GOD DAMN TIME! LOOK, ILL HAVE TO GET READY AND LEAVE YOU BABE IS THAT OK? I'LL BE BACK AT AROUND 11... WILL YOU BE HERE OR AT YOUR PLACE?... UM YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET A TAKE AWAY OR SOMETHING... I'LL PROBABLY STARVE TONIGHT CAUSE I DON'T HAVE TIME TO FREAKING EAT! ARGH FUCK!" _

"_It's ok baby, and anyway, I've got to um... WORK! Yeah I've got some stuff to do back at school tonight so I'll probably be at my place at around 11 too, just come straight over... and you are not going to starve, I'll get us both a Chinese ok?" _he shouted back, he lied about having to work... he was meeting Blaine at a bar down town but he could never tell Rachel that, it was a secret.

Rachel was gone within the next hour, Noah would have to let himself out when it was time to leave... he had no idea what he was going to say to Blaine yet, but he wasn't going to let him leave without some reasoning.

-xo-

"..._so, you do still love him?" _

Noah and Blaine were sat in the quieter corner of the bar, they had been talking for at least two hours now... it was probably the most they had ever spoken to be honest.

"_of course I still love him, I'll never love anyone else. He saved me... I just can't risk going down the same line that my parents went down Noah, it was so... abusive, so wrong? I don't want that to happen to me and Kurt, it's in my blood..."_

It was only then that Noah Realised what had happened, Blaine wasn't looking for an easy way out of a relationship, he wasn't giving up, Blaine was trying to save Kurt; for some reason having an abusive family member meant that you could harm someone just as easily.

Noah reached out to put his arm on Blaine's shoulder, he considered holding hand but as much as he liked Blaine... he didn't want him getting the wrong idea. For the first time, Noah felt closer to Blaine than he ever had.

"_Blaine, just because your dad was that way... it doesn't mean you will be. I've seen the way you love, I've seen you with Kurt and truthfully I don't think you could ever harm him, abuse is not something that is in your blood, and even if it was... you wouldn't have it. You're a good guy ok; just go back to Kurt... I know he's struggling without you, and you know that you're struggling without him... We're going to be spending Christmas in Ohio this year, come." _

Blaine stared straight into Noah's eyes, he was right... he didn't want to live without Kurt any longer, he was the one person who truly believed in him, the one person he had ever loved and if he was away from him for much longer he wouldn't be able to cope, he was already struggling as it was. First thing in the morning something needed to be done, he was getting Kurt back... done.


	31. NON CHAPTER 2

Hi again guys, the last chapter was a bit different... sorry if you all didn't like it, I just thought I couldn't leave Kurt and Blaine on a break up, so you'll be hearing more about them soon

Thanks for reading!

Emily.


	32. Together

It was five am and that meant it was time for Finn to get up and help with the baby, if he ever got the chance to do it before Quinn woke up then he did, he wanted to give her as much time to sleep as she could.

"_Now Cory if you keep waking uncle Finn up at these times we're going to have some issues aren't we?" _he gently spoke to her as he changed her diaper. Cory blew bubbles from her mouth at him whenever she giggled and it always managed to make him smile.

"_... but I guess that five am is better than three thirty so we're slowly making progress!" _he finished changing her diaper and brought her back downstairs so that he could give her the baby formula. As he walked quietly down the stairs, trying not to wake Quinn or Beth, Cory cuddled into his big warm chest, she was definitely getting used to having him around.

As he walked into the kitchen, as usual he found Quinn sitting on the counter waiting for the two of them to enter.

"_Quinn! I told you that I can do this, I promised you that you would have to do as little as possible." _He said as he went looking around the kitchen for the formula.

"_Looking for this?" _Quinn giggled as she held up Cory's bottle. "_And I told you Finn that I don't want to miss out on times like these ok? She's my baby girl, and I want to be able to do this stuff." _

Quinn put her arms out to take Cory off of Finn, Cory happily went to her mom and took the bottle straight off of her. As they walked back up the stairs they noticed that Cory was already fast asleep. They walked back into her bedroom and placed her back into the crib. Quietly leaving the room they shut the door behind them.

"_sorry Quinn, I just want to do as much for you as I can..." _Finn said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"_It's ok Finn, I want us to do these things together ok?" _she smiled before she realised what she had said, maybe Finn didn't want to do it together, he had been staying at her house for months now and maybe now was the time for him to go home, the thought of him leaving made her heart sink a little.

"_I'm sorry too Q. And I like the sound of doing this together." _He replied.

"_ok, well I'm going to go and find something to do. My body is completely crappy at the moment, I'm never tired anymore. Sleep tight Finn." _ Quinn said as she went to walk back down the stairs.

"_Wait, Quinn... I'm not tired either. I'm kind of used to waking up early now. We could go watch a movie in my room? Sorry, I meant in the spare room that I'm sleeping in haha" _Finn blushed.

"_That sounds good... and Finn, it's your room now." _

They both quietly crept into Finn's room together and climbed into the big bed. They were so close now, they didn't mind sharing a bed and knowing that nothing was going to happen.

"_So what do you feel like watching?" _Finn asked as he watched Quinn adjust the pillows to suit her.

"_I don't mind... just please don't put a loud action movie on." _Quinn replied.

"_Now I know you don't have a problem with action movies, we used to watch them together all the time!" _Finn laughed as he reminisced

"_I love action movies! I just can't have anything waking the girls up!" _

"_oh that makes more sence... how about Armageddon?" _He asked as he browsed through his movie collection.

"_Aw Armageddon I love that movie!" _Quinn cried out

"_I know, I remember how many times you used to fall asleep on me to it when you stayed over..." _

Quinn smiled to herself, her and Finn had obvious history and that was something that she would never be ashamed of, you should never regret anything that made you that happy. Finn jumped into the bed with Quinn and put his arm out for her to cuddle into, this was what he loved about being close with Quinn Fabray. He loved their little family... her little family.

"_So Beth is really excited about Christmas this year... it's the first year that everyone is going to be together." _Quinn said as she cuddled into Finn

"_She's not the only one, I'm pretty excited about it too... the first Christmas with you guys too, it's going to be with you know, Puck and Rachel though." _Finn went silent, he still wasn't completely over Rachel yet and although he was getting there, it was a slow effort. Seeing the two of them together over one of the most romantic holidays would probably be hard to handle.

"_It'll be fine, I promise you. I'm going to be here? And the girls are too, you know they would never let you down. I may have something I need to tell you though..." _Quinn said

"_Oh god what have you done?" _Laughed Finn but inside wondering what it was that she had actually done.

"_Well I told everybody to come and stay here for a couple of days during the holiday... and um, well we don't have that many rooms here. It's a big house but not big enough to hold all of the 'old directions' so um... I may have rented out a cabin by the lake?" _Quinn said quietly as if it was a bad thing.

"_A cabin by the lake? ARE YOU SERIOUS! Oh my god Quinn you know I've always wanted to spend Christmas there... how did you remember that?" _Finn said trying not to shout so that he wouldn't wake the girls.

"_well um... when we were kids I always had this dream of us spending a Christmas there with our own little family, and then when I invited everybody it seemed that it was only right to book the cabin. So you're happy?" _she smiled as she realised her decision was one well made.

"_I'm incredibly happy, does everybody else know?" _he asked

"_No not yet, I'm planning on telling them to bring all of the things they'll need but surprising them when they get here, I've booked cars to take us there too." _She replied.

"_Quinn... that's got to be really expensive, let me help you out with the money." _Finn said feeling terrible about it, he remembered how pricey the cabins were years ago, they must have doubled in cost by now.

"_It's already paid for Hudson so don't try and do anything stupid... just buy me a good gift for Christmas." _She winked at him.

"_You're incredible Quinn." _

"_I'm only that way because that's the way you've forced me to be. Without you I wouldn't be where I am today. So this is for you. You deserve it." _She said as she cuddled tightly into Finn, she meant what she said, without Finn none of this would have been possible, he was her hero.

They watched the rest of the movie and just like old times, Quinn fell asleep in his arms. He couldn't help but smile when he remembered all of the times she used to do so in high school. Now they were adults and living life the way they should be, together.


	33. Trust Your Instincts

Kurt had agreed to meet Noah for coffee he didn't know what to expect, they had never really been as close as he and Rachel were and they didn't have a lot in common either, maybe Noah wanted to change that? Whatever the situation was Kurt was running through all the options as he gracefully hopped into a cab in the middle of Brooklyn.

"_To the 24/7 cafe on sixth please good sir!" _Kurt said as she driver waited for a destination. Kurt was having a weird day; he couldn't stop thinking... not about one thing in particular but many things. Work, high school, why Noah wanted to meet him... Blaine. He hadn't really stopped thinking about Blaine. They hadn't had any contact since the break up no matter how much Kurt wanted to just pick up the phone and call him.

Ever since high school they had always been romantic and spontaneous, every time that Kurt was sat alone in the apartment they used to share he weighed through all of the options, he could meet Blaine at work with roses and a song solo, he could turn up at his place and kiss him in the rain... if he knew where he was staying. But every time it always ended up as nothing but an idea, a wishful thought. The truth was that he was struggling without Blaine, he kept him grounded at all times, and he made him smile when everything else was doing the opposite. Blaine was his soul mate, the one man who could turn everything around for him, but it was over now and he had to get used to it, no matter how much it was hurting to get over him.

The taxi arrived shortly at the 24/7 cafe, Kurt smiled as he gave the driver the money and hopped out. As he looked up at the neon sign he realised that this was another thing he loved about the city, the open all hour's cafe's where you could get a coffee and a muffin at 3am. Kurt ruffled his hair and opened the door before walking in with a smile on his face. He couldn't see Noah anywhere, maybe there was traffic or something. He would just have to wait. Kurt turned to walk to an empty table and that was when he saw him, not Noah... Blaine. He was sat there with a red scarf on, his hands wrapped around a cup of coffee and his eyes locked on Kurt's. Kurt wanted nothing more but to fly at his ex and jump into his arms but the adrenaline took over, shaking his head in despair Kurt ran from the cafe, even if Noah was going to be there he would have to reschedule. He couldn't stay in the same room as Blaine... it hurt too much.

Kurt was rushing down the street, everything was a blur. He couldn't see straight, he could only hear the sirens and the beeps from the cars on the road. His heart was racing faster than it ever had. This didn't seem real. He could hear his name in his head; he didn't stop to think about it. "_Kurt!" "KURT!" _all of a sudden he lost his way, he knew New York inside out but now he had no idea where he was going. Stopping in the middle of the street the sound got closer, "_Kurt!" _he flinched as he felt a hand grip onto his shoulder. Turning round his eyes locked straight onto the man standing on front of him. All Blaine could do was stand there, panting and out of breath from chasing Kurt down the street.

"_Kurt please, talk to me." _Blaine said as he clasped Kurt's hands in his. Kurt snatched his hands back, pulling them away as fast as he could.

"_I... I have nothing to say." _He shrugged.

"_Well I have tons, please."_ The tears were already forming in both of their eyes, it ached just to stand there and look at Kurt after he just walked out on him. Without even a real, adult explanation he just left him, alone.

The sting from the slap was intense, the blood rose to Blaine's face leaving a red shaped hand print on the skin. Blaine pulled his hand up to his cheek in response. Kurt brought his to his mouth in shock that he could do such a thing to the man he loved.

"_I guess I deserved that." _Blaine said holding back the tears.

"_Blaine I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to it was instinct, oh god are you ok? Does it hurt? I'm so sorry" _Kurt had gone from being hurt to angry in the space of 1.5 seconds.

"_I'm fine, like I said I deserve more than a slap in the face." _

"_Maybe." _Kurt replied.

"_Kurt if sorry was enough I would say it a hundred times. Now I don't know how you feel anymore but I love you, I'm IN love with you. I have been since the first time we ever kissed. It hasn't stopped, nothing has changed. You're everything Kurt, you're my world and you're everything in it. Please Kurt, I'm not asking for a second chance, I don't deserve it. All I'm asking is that you talk to me. I need to explain, if it's all I can do, I owe you that." _

"_Blaine..." _Kurt began. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. The man he loved was stood in the busy streets of New York confessing his love for him. He was bearing his soul in front of hundreds of people. Kurt could see how much Blaine was hurting, the look in his eyes just screamed out for his boyfriend back but as well as that he looked completely alone.

"_It's ok, I understand." _Blaine interrupted. He weakly smiled and turned to walk away when he heard all the words he needed to.

"_We can talk."_

The two of them walked together to the park. The park was the place they went on their first New York date, they spent an evening drinking sparkling champagne and watching the stars in the sky, talking about their dreams and how they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

They sat down on a park bench overlooking the stream; they both looked blankly on at the ducks that swam through it without saying a word for at least five minutes. It was the most awkward non conversation they ever had. Eventually one of them had to break the ice.

"_How does your face feel?" _Kurt asked, he felt guilty for hitting him but at the same time he wanted to laugh. He had never slapped anybody before, he felt like such a diva.

"_A little tingly still." _Blaine replied.

"_I'm sorry... again. I shouldn't have hit you." _

"_Stop apologising it's fine... great slap by the way." _Blaine cutely smiled and Kurt replied with the same action, he hadn't seen his man smile in so long, it warmed his heart.

"_I was channelling my inner ally" _Kurt replied.

"_From the notebook?" Blaine asked sounding confused._

"_Where else?" _Kurt smiled. "_well... we came here to talk right?" _he asked, diverting the subject away from the notebook.

"_Yes. Well Kurt, you know how I feel about you, I pretty much just declared it to the world. Do you think there will ever... well will there ever be a chance for us again?" _Blaine asked with his heart pounding, it was the million dollar question that whatever the answer would be, it would be life changing. Kurt, being as difficult as he could chose to answer the question with a question.

"_Why did you leave?" _

"_I told you... in the note? You read the note right?" _Blaine asked with a sigh.

"_I read it, but I know you... you wouldn't have just left. There had to be another reason Blaine."_

"_My dad... I know I mentioned it in the letter but, there was so much more to it. Remember the argument we had the week before I left? About the cereal? And I smashed the plate? Kurt I hate to say it but something came over me, when I was throwing stuff around the apartment I could only imagine hurting you. I mean I'm glad I didn't... I left the house before I had the chance but I could of hurt you, like really hurt you. I've seen it before, I don't want to end up like my parents did. I could never physically hurt you Kurt. I had to leave, it was the right thing to do!" _

Kurt suddenly burst into tears, he didn't know why, there was no explanation. Just like he wanted back at the cafe he fell into Blaine's arms who was now in tears too. Kurt knew that Blaine's worst fear was turning out to be just like his father. The one thing he couldn't understand was why Blaine didn't just ask him for help, he could have helped him, he would of, he would have sat by him every step of the way whilst he worked on his anger. He would have done anything for Blaine. He still would.

"_I love you so much! Yes, I want you back too, I need you back. Come home, come back to me. We can look into meetings, kind of like anger management. I'll be here for you Blaine. I'll never leave you. just never leave me again ok? This is it, me and you ok?" _Kurt said, still sobbing in the middle of Blaine's arms.

"_Oh my god. Kurt I'm so sorry. I'll never hurt you, thank you so much for giving me a second chance." _

They sat crying in the park for at least another hour before the calmed down, and after one long and romantic kiss they took a cab back to their apartment. They agreed to take it one step at a time; Blaine wasn't going to move back in just yet... when they said slowly they meant it.

"_Just one question..." _Kurt said collapsing on the sofa after re-thinking today's events.

"_Ask me anything." _Said Blaine as he curled up onto the couch next to him.

"_Was Noah even coming to meet me today?" _asked Kurt with a straight face.

Blaine giggled to himself before replying.

"_No, he was not."_

"_The cheeky so and so." _Replied Kurt as he laughed into his coffee.

Kurt worked out two things at that moment.

That if he was here in 20 years, doing exactly what he was doing now... drinking coffee with the man on his dreams on the couch that he would be a very happy man.

And

Noah Puckerman was a better friend than he thought.


	34. I Love You, More Than Ever

Looking around the empty apartment Rachel took it all in, the sound of the car horns outside, the light that shone through the window; Manhattan was perfect.

Whilst she was alone she was taking the time to write out a Christmas list. Christmas had always been her favourite time of year but she was extra excited about it this year, she was spending her favourite holiday with some of her best friends and a man who she really cared about, the only problem was the fact that for the love of god she couldn't make a firm decision on what to buy him this year. It had never been this difficult before, they got each other gifts every Christmas but now that they were in a relationship she had to think a little bit more outside of the box, socks and an expensive bottle of liquor wasn't going to cut it this time.

As she scribbled out ideas on her notepad she stopped and threw the notepad underneath the couch as she heard the key turn in the door. Grabbing the remote from the counter she flicked the television on to make it look like she was watching it.

"_Hey beautiful, sorry I'm a little late."_

Noah announced unenthusiastically as he entered the apartment. He had been working all day and he was obviously tired. As he pressed the button on his answering machine his face turned into a slight cocky smile when he heard the first message.

'_Hi Noah, It's Kurt. I think you'll find we need to have a little talk don't you?! Call me when you can.' _

It was a good message, Kurt sounded amused which meant that the accidental on purpose meeting that he set up with Blaine must have gone well. Rachel, who had no idea that the meeting even happened, remained sat on the couch looking confused.

"_Why is Kurt calling you?!" _she asked.

"_That, my sweet girl is a secret"_

Noah winked as he walked over towards where his girlfriend was sitting; he gently kissed her on the top of her head and smelt her strawberry shampoo wave through his senses. She always smelt amazing even when she was just lounging around the apartment watching TV.

"_What! Tell me pretty, pretty please!" _she begged as she realised that Noah wasn't letting on.

"_I'll explain later, but right now I've got to go and call Kurt." _

Picking up the phone Noah walked off with it into his room so that Rachel couldn't hear. She still had a confused look on her face... since when were Noah and Kurt that close? About twenty five minutes later he emerged from his room with a bigger smile on his face than before. Looking at Rachel he stopped as he noticed something.

She was wearing the shirt that he wore to the McKinley reunion, just the shirt. Her hair was thrown into another messy ponytail and she wasn't wearing a single smidge of makeup. Her legs were crossed but you could still see them, long and tanned. All he could think about was what she was wearing underneath the shirt. Rachel looked up and looked up at him with a puzzled smile on her face.

"_What?!" _she giggled as she watched him stare.

"_You look... um..." _

Noah struggled to find words; his heart was racing... even when she was sat at home in a shirt with no makeup she still turned him on. Maybe it was something about the way she could just relax like that on her own in HIS apartment but it was sexy, really sexy.

"_if that's meant to be a compliment then you suck Noah Puckerman!" _she laughed as she watched him struggle. "_Come sit with me baby" _she threw her arm out waiting for Noah to take it and come and relax with her on the couch.

Noah accepted her offer. Loosening the tie around his neck he threw it on the back of the couch and went to sit with his girlfriend. He sat behind her so that she could curl up between his legs. As he played with her hair they laughed about nothing. Noah had never been in a relationship like this, he felt so amazing when she was around, she was wonderful in every single way that she could be. He really had never been happier.

"_So what's going on with you and Kurt, Noah? Why are you two calling each other and why am I not involved in whatever you two are doing?!" _Rachel pouted; she really didn't like it when she was left out of things.

Noah smiled as he kissed the top of her head again, he couldn't quite think of how to put in words exactly what went down with him and Kurt... or what didn't go down.

"_Well um... Kurt and Blaine are back together." _He began.

"_WHAT?!" _

"_Let me finish god damn it! And well... it's kind of my fault that they are... back together I mean." _

Rachel squealed with excitement at the fact that Kurt and Blaine were back together, she knew it had to happen eventually. They were meant to be together, it was inevitable that they would sort things out. Wait, did Noah say that it was his fault?

"_Your fault? How is it your fault?" _She questioned him as she turned her head to look up at Noah.

"_Well..."_

Noah spent the next hour explaining his self; he told the story of how he asked Kurt to meet him at the 24/7 but told Blaine to be there at exactly the same time. He explained how the plan was to never show up at the cafe but to get Blaine and Kurt in the same room at the same time because he knew that they couldn't be apart forever. He then told her what he could remember of what Kurt told him on the phone, the fact that Kurt slapped him and Blaine declared his love for him in the middle of the street.

"_That's so incredible Noah... I'm so proud to call you my man!" _ Rachel said as she flipped herself around. She was now laying on top of him and fiddling with the buttons on his shirt... the one he was wearing.

"_I'm proud to be your man Rach" _He said looking into her eyes, she really was faultless.

She smiled as she pulled herself up so that her face was directly in front of his. She placed both of her hands on his face and kissed his soft, warm lips. It was ecstasy when they kissed like that, they didn't need to be naked and writhing around in a bed to be passionate.

"_Well you need to get used to being it, because you're going to be my man for a long time Noah Puckerman." _

The kissing continued. Nothing else in the world seemed to matter to either of them anymore. They were together and everything was wonderful. Back in high school Rachel had never have expected that this would happen in the future, but she wouldn't want it any other way... this was without a doubt the best moment of her life, sitting alone in the apartment together kissing on the couch. It couldn't get much better. They finally stopped making out when Rachel's mind jumped to something.

"_So um... what do you want for Christmas?" _


	35. Everything I Do, I Do It For You

She had always hated surprises, ever since she was a little kid. She could never keep a secret and she always had to know what was going on, when it was going on and where. Rachel was organized and straight forward from the minute she learnt what the meanings to these words were, so when Noah told her they were going on a date… but he wasn't telling her where? She started to freak out.

"_Ok I'm nearly ready I promise!" _

Rachel called out from the bedroom as she finished putting her earrings in. The problem with not knowing where they were going was that she didn't have a clue what to wear.

"_It's ok baby, no rush." _

No rush… Rachel thought. So it must be something without a time limit, can't have been a table at a restaurant if there wasn't a certain time that they had to be there. She was finally ready, stepping out of the room she watched as Noah's jaw drop. Giggling to herself a little it was a look that she had seen a lot lately.

"_I'm judging by the look on your face I look good? Or really bad… which one?" _she questioned as she watched him stand there with his mouth wide open.

"_Good! Oh sweet lord you look really good."_

Rachel was wearing a dark, bright pink flowing dress that not only showed off her fantastic legs but accentuated her boobs enough to make her look classy and not slutty. Noah stood staring, he couldn't believe that someone like Rachel would pick somebody like him to dress up for… but even when she wasn't dressed up she still looked incredible, that he learnt from the day she sat in his shirt. Her hair was up, kind of like he had seen before at Burt and Carol's wedding but this time it was in some sort of bun and there were curly bits that fell down to her shoulders. She looked incredible to say the least.

"_Aw thank you baby! You don't look too bad yourself… are you ready to leave yet?"_

"_I'm ready!"_

"_And can you tell me where we're going yet?"_

"_No I can not."_

"_Damn." _

They left the house together looking like a real couple, which they supposed they were now… even Finn knew about their relationship as of that week. Quinn finally plucked up the courage to tell him about it apparently.

It wasn't a long drive to the club but Rachel couldn't hide her disappointment when she realized where he had taken her, she most definitely wasn't expecting him to just take her to a club.

"_Oh, a club! How… great." _

Rachel had no problems with clubs, in fact ever since she moved to New York, clubbing was part of the lifestyle. But Rachel knew this club, and she knew it was the place where a lot of teenagers came when they got their fake ID's… in fact, she remembered Noah and herself sneaking in there once before.

"_Don't sound too disappointed"_

Noah said as they both stepped out of the car.

"_I'm not… disappointed, I just didn't expect this. I'm a little overdressed Noah."_

"_no you're not." _

"_I kind of am"_

He walked over to where she was stood and kissed her forehead as she bent it down in front of her, she was still so little.

"_you'll love it, I promise." _

Taking her hand they walked together into the soundless club, soundless… that was a little odd. When she stepped into the room her jaw dropped lower than Puck's did the first time he saw her in lingerie. The room was different; it wasn't full of drunk teenagers but white candles instead. The moment they walked through the door a band on the stage began to play soft and slow music to the couple. There were waiters stood in suits and bow ties and a single table just in front of the empty dance floor.

"_Oh my god, Noah did you do this?!"_

"_I would do anything for you Rachel Berry." _

She wanted to cry but she was using everything in her power not to, it would ruin her make up and everything was perfect.

"_I can't believe this, this is incredible!" _

Noah smiled as he pulled out the chair for her, such a gentleman.

"_Don't thank me… these guys lit every single one of these candles by hand… there's 332 of them." _

"_THREE HUNDRED AND THIRTY TWO?!"_

"_Yes Berry." _

"_Wow…"_

Noah smiled yet again, this woman really made him happy. Like, beyond imaginable happy… just the way her smile could light up a room and he swore that every time she laughed a dorky angel fairy was born. One of the bow tied waiters walked over to them with a towel and a bottle of champagne in his arms.

"_would the lady like a glass of champagne." _

He asked very professionally.

"_The lady would love one!" _

Rachel replied, she was just as nice to strangers as she was to her best friends. It was in her nature.

They sat and they drank champagne and they talked about everything, they were both excited considering they were going to Lima next week to spend Christmas with the gang. It was going to be their first holiday as a couple, everything was perfect… except for the fact Rachel still hadn't gotten round to buying Noah a Christmas gift.

All of a sudden Noah stood up from his chair and held out his hand to Rachel who just looked on smiling.

"_Can I have this dance Rachel Berry?" _

"_you most certainly can Noah Puckerman." _

Standing up she was whisked off of her feet to the dance floor, she gently put her hands around Noah's shoulders as he did the same with his hands on her waist. The band began to play a version of Bryan Adams – Everything I do, and Rachel rested her head on Noah's chest as she listened closely to the lyrics.

'**Look into my eyes, and you will see… what you mean to me. Search your heart, search your soul and when you find me there you'll search no more.'**

'**So take me as I am, take my life… I will give it all I will sacrifice. Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for, I can't help it… there's nothing I want more. You know it's true, everything I do… I do it for you.'**

"_you better like this song Berry, I asked the band to play it especially" _

Noah laughed.

"_I love this song." _

"_I've had a little bit of an obsession with him since I was a kid, it's always been my favorite song… and it describes the way I feel about you perfectly. I may love Bryan Adams more than I love you, you know." _

Rachel laughed with her head still buried in Noah's chest.

"_Oh really?! Well I've heard he's not looking for a relationship so at least I don't have to compete."_

"_you don't have to compete with a single soul Rachel…"_

Rachel's heart fluttered, she hadn't felt like this about anybody before. This felt real, like real love...

"_I really love you Noah."_

"_Really?" _

He questioned, he knew he loved her more than anything… but did she really mean what she said? He had seen her in love before.

"_I mean it Noah… I'm so in love with you it's crazy."_

"_No regrets Rachel."_

"_No regrets baby." _

Suddenly they both had an idea… an idea they would keep to their selves for the time being.


	36. Family Man

From the day she was born, Finn never really had much of a bond with Beth. After all of the drama that went down between him and Quinn it seemed like Beth wasn't in his territory; but that never stopped him caring for her. He had been staying with Quinn for weeks now and he was finding it incredibly hard to stop himself falling for the eldest of the Fabray girls. Beth was a perfect mixture of two people he loved a lot, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. She was bright, gorgeous and sarcastic just like Quinn but at the same time she was cheeky, brave and determined; like her father. He liked having her around; she kept things fresh and not so serious. When she was around the world just seemed like a happier place, he guessed that was the effect Beth Fabray would have on people when she was older.

"_Ok Beth if you and you're mom go and wait in the car I'll get Cory into her car seat, grab the baby bag and I'll meet you two there." _

For a couple of weeks now he had noticed that Beth was starting to get bored with sitting around the house all day so when he planned a family trip to the zoo he couldn't help but smile and feel slightly proud of himself when he saw how happy it made her.

"_Alright Uncle Finn, hurry up I want to get there as soon as it opens!" _

"_We'll get there before." _

Finn winked at her just as she giggled. She sure loved her uncle Finn alright.

"_Ok Bethy let's go." _

Quinn ushered her daughter out of the door, she was trying to hide it but she was pretty excited about going to the zoo today too, she loved zoo's... that was probably where Beth got her love of animals from. Finn was extra careful putting Cory in the car; she was still so tiny it was unbelievable. As he double checked the seatbelt he heard Quinn chuckle.

"_I think she's done Finn..." _

"_Just making sure! She's so god damn small." _

The ride to the zoo took a while, the nearest zoo was way out of Lima but it was all worth it when Finn saw both Beth and Quinn's faces when they got to the gate. It was the middle of winter so cold wasn't the word to describe the weather. There was no wind but it felt like the air around them was laced with ice, they were each wearing at least two pairs of socks and even Cory had tiny weenie gloves on.

"_What are we going to see first Uncle Finn? Penguins... Please say the penguins I love penguins!" _

Beth was overexcited to say the least; the cold weather didn't bother her in the slightest. She took Finn's hand in hers and pulled him through the cold zoo towards the penguin pool, apparently they were going to see the penguins first no matter what. Beth clapped her hands together with excitement when she saw that it was feeding time for the penguins, there weren't many people around.

"_MOM! Please can I feed the penguins?" _

Quinn frowned, she knew that feeding the animals at the park wasn't something the public were involved in, she just wasn't sure how to tell her daughter, the girl obsessed with penguins; that she couldn't feed them.

Luckily, one of the zookeepers overheard and seemed to be in a good mood despite the freezing conditions.

"_You can help me feed the penguins if you like?! If you get your daddy to help you..." _

Both Quinn and Finn stood awkwardly at the assumption that Finn was Beth's father. Beth didn't have the same concern.

"_Oh he's not my dad, but he'll help me feed the fishes... won't you Uncle Finn?" _

"_Um..." _

Finn had always had a small thing against birds, all birds... and the ones that swam were the worst. It wasn't that he didn't like them; he was just a little scared that they would bite him. Ok he was a lot scared that they would bite him.

"_They're very friendly, and I'll give you all the help you need!" _

Called out the zookeeper.

"_Just for you Beth." _

He replied. If it would make Beth happy then he would do it without question. Maybe he would get over his fear today. He and Beth stood on the side of the tank as all of the penguins flocked around. The tank was filled with the high pitched sound of Beth's giggling as the penguins jumped for the little fish that she was throwing out for them. Finn swore that when Beth laughed it was the greatest sound on the earth; she was literally the most perfect child he had ever met.

They finished feeding the penguins and soon enough they were walking through the zoo together. Beth was skipping ahead, shouting out the exact names of all of the animals she walked past and Quinn and Finn weren't too far behind, Quinn pushing Cory in her pram.

"_You're so good with her Finn... you're good with both of them."_

Quinn smiled as she felt the cold air touch her face.

"_They're good to me."_

"_No I mean it! Beth loves you, when did she start calling you Uncle Finn?!" _

Finn laughed, he didn't mind being called Uncle Finn, it was exactly what Becca and Allie (Sam's twins) called him too, he was getting used to little girls calling him it. He was cool Uncle Finn... kinda.

"_I guess she heard me saying it to Cory and it stuck... it's cool, I like it." _

"_It's adorable." _

"_Thanks!" _

"_She definitely has your brain Quinn." _

He said as he listened intently to Beth calling out random facts of information about the snow leopards.

"_Well she has to get it from somewhere" _Quinn winked and giggled. "_Speaking of that... are you going to be ok with Rachel and Finn coming for Christmas? I'll understand if you're not."_

"_You know I think I'm fine, they found each other just like I found something special." _

"_Something special?"_

"_You and the girls, you make me happy Quinn."_

She smiled without saying a word; she didn't know where this was going. They definitely weren't in any kind of relationship... but Quinn didn't want him going anywhere, not any time soon.

"_Move in." _

She said without thinking, it was what she wanted.

"_What?" _

Finn was shocked, he had been staying for a while but he never thought of it as a permanent thing... of course he never thought about leaving either.

"_Move in with us Finn... I've loved having you around, so have my girls." _

He didn't need to think about it, moving in with Quinn would be perfect. Throwing both of his arms around the back of Quinn, walking with her as she pushed Cory; he balanced his head on her shoulder.

"_I would love to move in with you Quinn Fabray."_

"_Good."_

"_Ok"_

"_Ok"_

"_Done" _

"_Roomie" _

They began to laugh together when Beth turned back to face them.

"_What's funny mom?" _

"_Uncle Finn is moving in with us... What do you think?" _

Quinn asked as she watched Beth widely smile.

"_I thiiiink... our house has been his home for a while anyway." _

"_That's right." _

"_I love you Uncle Finn!" _

Beth cried as she ran away again.

"_I love you too Bethy."_


	37. Audition

Rachel hadn't been this scared since her NYADA audition; all she could hope for was that she didn't choke this time. She was finally getting her shot, she was finally going to be able to crack her way into the industry. It was an open audition so the theatre was open to the public and a lot of people who wanted the part, but she was confident that she could outshine them. Rachel Berry always had that little something more. Picking up an information leaflet about the play she started to browse through it, scanning the names to see if there was anybody she recognised. Her eyes rolled over the next name and her heart jumped out of her chest; Bryan Adams had not only written the play, but he was producing it as well. She thought about how excited Noah would be if he knew, if he knew that his one and only idol was producing the play his girlfriend was about to audition for. She started to get butterflies in her stomach, she knew this feeling; it was love, when you felt everything that your other half would feel. She almost didn't hear the casting director call her name.

She was panicking now as she stepped out onto center stage. All the girls who had gone before her was extremely talented, there were hundreds of girls there but she wasn't expecting the calibre of talent to be this high. She stopped and thought about it for a second, of course the talent level was going to be high. They were in New York City, the place where all the dreamers came to make it. Some of the girls who had auditioned for her part where the same age as her, obviously they; like her hadn't cracked their way into show business just yet and then some of them were like she was 7 years ago... fresh from high school with nothing but a one way ticket and a suitcase to see them through.

"_Hi my name is Rachel Berry and I'll be auditioning for the role of Melissa" _

She was confident, confident in how she spoke, confident in how she stood and most importantly, confident in the way she was about to perform. The intro to the music track began to play and she opened her mouth ready to belt her first note when the director, Bryan Adams himself raised his hand for the music to stop. Her heart dropped from her chest, she felt like she was going to throw up; was this the first of many more rejections to come?

"_How old are you Miss Berry?" _

She took a deep breath before replying to the slightly scary looking man sat in front of her. He reminded her of a teacher she used to have at NYADA. His name was Ryan Murphy and he was terrifying, he was her acting instructor and he had these eyes that could stare through you and eat your soul. He was frightening but he was smart, he knew everything about the business and by the end of the year he and Rachel became great friends. That reminded her; she really needed to meet him for coffee sometime. It was then that she realised, nothing is ever as scary as it seems.

"_I'm 27 Mr Adams." _

"_You know who I am?" _

"_...Yes. Well I didn't know you were going to be here until I read the leaflet. Sorry why did you need to know my age?" _

"_Well you don't look a day over 23 Miss Rachel, but there was something wise about the way you looked. I knew you couldn't be that young. Sorry to interrupt your audition, go ahead." _

She knew nothing was ever as bad as it seemed. She smiled and nodded at the man in front of her who now had a slight smile on his face, just like the kind of look that Mr Murphy used to give her back in college. The music intro began to play again and finally, she was ready to audition.

**Your everything I thought you never were  
>And nothing like I thought you could of been<br>But still you live inside of me, so tell me how it's that...  
>You're the only one I wish I could forget<br>The only one I love to not forgive  
>And though you break my heart...<br>You're the only one I know  
>There are times when I hate you cos I can't erase...<br>The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face  
>and even now while I hate you it pains me to say<strong>

**I know I'll be there at the end of the day!**

**I don't wanna be without you baby.**

**I don't want a broken heart.**

**Don't wanna take a breath without you babe**

**I don't wanna play that part...**

**I know that I love you and let me just say  
>I don't wanna love you in no kinda way, no no...<br>I don't want a broken heart  
>and I don't wanna play the broken hearted girl. <strong>

**No, no, no broken hearted girl. **

Just like every ballad that Rachel ever sung, she finished her song with tears set in her eyes. There were several claps from the audience and then some outraged jealousy eyes coming from some of the girls in front of her. The only face that Rachel was really focusing on was that of Bryan Adams. He was nonplussed, his facial expression had only changed slightly and that was from the half smile to a blank stare. She couldn't read him, she couldn't understand his perception and honestly she couldn't work out whether it was a good audition or not.

"_Thank you Miss Berry that will be all" _

She took a deep breath and headed off of the stage, at least he didn't say anything bad. She would rather him say nothing than give her an insult... or would she? The truth was she couldn't handle not knowing how her performance went so she stuck around. She sat through every other audition that was to come, good and bad. She waited and watched every girl go by until the last girl sung, she was good; really good. In fact her audition made Rachel see why she wanted to be in musical theatre in the first place, it was the same girlish charm that she had 7 years ago. The girl left the theatre and Rachel watched as the casting director and the others left too... the only person who hadn't moved from his seat yet was Bryan. He was sat still looking down at the papers in front of him. Circling faces and crossing out others. Rachel gulped up the confidence to walk back onto the stage, his head shot up at he heard her tap shoes steppedy step across the floor.

"_Miss Berry am I correct?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Did you forget something?"_

"_No. Mr Adams I wanted to know how my audition was, you see I'm very high maintenance and you didn't give me any feedback, or even a hint to if it went well or not... I need to know." _

He leant back in his chair and stroked his chin with his hand, he looked tired. Looking into the face of the woman standing in front of him he giggled a little before speaking.

"_You were incredible Miss Berry. In fact, you see this circle right here?" _

He held up a piece of paper with several black and white faces on. In the middle of the page he had drawn a larger red circle around one face, the face she couldn't see exactly so she squinted a little harder.

"_...Well I see the circle, I can't make out the face..." _

"_I would have thought it was obvious by the way I said it... it's your face Miss Berry." _

Rachel smiled and clapped her hands excitedly together, he was cocky; A perfect musical director.

"_I was going to call you tonight Miss Berry, we want you in for the call backs. How is your dancing?" _

Rachel thought back again to her times at NYADA, she didn't get off to the best start in her dance classes due to the fact that her dance teacher hated her. But after an emotional heart to heart one day after class, the relationship grew and Cassandra July taught Rachel everything there was to know about dance.

"_I'm pretty confident with my dance. If you check my portfolio you'll see that I studied for a year and a half with Cassie July." _

Bryan laughed yet again, Rachel couldn't quite figure out why.

"_Cassie was a great friend of mine back in school... I'm very impressed you survived her class"_

"_I very nearly didn't." _

"_Impressive portfolio Miss Berry"_

"_Thank you... you can call me Rachel though" _

He didn't take his head up from the portfolio sat in front of him, it was a gorgeous photo. Her smile was basic and not too much but judging from the way she reacted when he announced her call back he knew that she had a beautiful toothy smile to match. Not that he felt that way about her, she was much younger than him and she was a client as far as he was concerned.

"_Well thank you... Rachel. Anyway I should really be going; I have lots of phone calls to make tonight." _

"_Thank you so much for the call back Mr Adams I won't let you down."_

"_I'm sure you won't Rachel"_

He stood up from behind the desk and placed all of the portfolios and different pieces of paper into his bag. Just as he began to walk from the theatre Rachel remembered something. Her amazing boyfriend who she hadn't even thought about since she realised Bryan was part of the musical. He would kill her and she would never forgive herself if she didn't at least get an autograph for Noah.

"_WAIT! MR ADAMS, PLEASE WAIT." _

He spun around on his feet to face Rachel, looking slightly more confused this time.

"_Yes?"_

Running up behind him she knew exactly what she had to say.

"_I'm so sorry Mr Adams but I completely forgot. You see my boyfriend, Noah... he's been in complete awe of you since he was a boy. I mean the other night he hired a club, filled it with candles for me and requested that they play your song...ok too much information for you. But anyway, it's Christmas coming up and I have been looking EVERYWHERE for the song on vinyl, he loves vinyl records and I was thinking, maybe could I possibly get an autograph?" _

He couldn't help but smile. This woman was clearly in love and they man in which she spoke of was obviously a hopeless romantic; just like Bryan was at that age.

"_I'm really sorry Rachel but that single isn't out on Vinyl... there was only ever one copy made and that's my personal one." _

Her face dropped. Typical, the only thing that she knew would make her boyfriend happy this Christmas and it wasn't available in the world. He noticed her face turn from excited and determined to sad, the disappointed look on her face was almost too much to take.

"_Ok Rachel I'll have it for you by the call back's now can I please go home?" _

Another facial expression switch, she turned from disappointed to truly ecstatic.

"_Yes! Yes you can go home, thank you so much Mr Adams." _

He smiled and walked out of the door with a wave, but not before shouting at the words...

"_You can call me Bryan" _


	38. The Perfect Gift

"_Hi Kurt its Noah... Ok so I need your help" _

_..._

The night before Rachel's audition, when she was out buying Chinese food for dinner; Noah made his secret phone call to Rachel's best friend, Kurt. He only had a time limit of 30 minutes max before Rachel came back into the apartment but that was all he needed. He and Kurt planned to meet in the afternoon whilst Rachel was at the audition _in secret _and they would go on from there.

The next morning came around all too quickly, and even though Noah had never been great at keeping secrets; Rachel was far too busy running around getting ready for her audition to notice something was going on. Honestly he liked watching her get stressed over these things, it was only then that her real determination came out. It was only then that he saw the Rachel he fell in love with back in Ohio; The Rachel Berry that would stop at nothing to get her dream. Grabbing a fresh bottle of water from the refrigerator she quickly kissed Noah on the cheek before leaving the apartment, she had to be on time. There was no such thing as being fashionably late when it came to auditions.

Finally she was gone and Noah was in and out of the shower within the next fifteen minutes. In the next ten minutes after that he was fully clothes and ready to leave the apartment. His heart was racing like never before and he couldn't believe that he was really going through with this. The instinct in his head was telling him to look for reasons not to go through with it, but his heart was over powering him this time. All the reasons that his head were throwing at him, his heart was batting away like a courageous game of baseball, this feeling was incredible. Half an hour in the cab was a small price to pay for what he was about to spend his day doing. The minute he saw Kurt standing by the sidewalk with two hot cups of coffee in his hand he paid the cab driver the money he needed and jumped out onto the busy streets.

"_I can't believe you're doing this Noah! I'm so proud of you, but you know that if you do this and then change your mind she will never forgive you and neither will I so you better get sure Puckerman." _

Kurt was always fierce when it came to the one's he loved and for years Rachel had been one of those lucky special people. Noah couldn't and wouldn't blame him for taking the time out of their busy day's schedule to give a little Hummel speech.

"_I've never been so sure about anything in my life Kurt." _

They both smiled together. It was a touching moment that the never really had experienced before. Kurt tilted his head to one side with teary eyes as he placed his hand lovingly on Noah's shoulder. Everything was about to change and in all honesty; Noah couldn't have picked a better person to do this with.

They headed off into some of the most expensive parts of Manhattan. Passing some of the most classy and elegant stores Noah had ever seen. He thought back to what he was like in high school, a Lima loser with a stupid pool cleaning business and a kid at the age of seventeen. Now he was a music teacher in one of the best schools in New York. He was walking around Manhattan in a shirt and he felt the part next to Kurt who was wearing a suit and an all too familiar hippo broach. Kurt wasn't doing too badly for himself these days either; not only was he working at vogue but he had just finished a spread with Anna Wintour herself. He was at the top of his game right now and with the rekindling of the relationship with Blaine he was happier than he ever had been. Everything was perfect for both of them, perfect jobs and perfect relationships.

"_So tell me Noah... when did you decide on this?" _

"_Well it's been in the back of my mind for a while but I fully decided last Saturday night. I took her on a date to..." _

"_Club 38... Yes I know she mentioned on the phone. VERY romantic if I don't say so myself." _

"_Well thanks... but I decided then. She told me that she was in love with me and it was probably the best feeling I've ever had. I realised that it was the right time." _

"_I agree, I think it's the right time for you too." _

Suddenly they stopped in front of a large store with big glass windows. The people who worked in the store were all inside with perfectly ironed suits on and giant smiles; they knew how to sell a product. Both Noah and Kurt stood in front of the window for a while. Kurt's eyes shone as he instantly picked out several things that he wanted from inside whilst Noah stared in shock; 7 years ago he would never be able to afford anything like this.

"_Are you ready for this Puckerman?" _ Kurt asked as he stared down his school friend.

"_Ready as I'll ever be." _

The two of them ditched the coffee cups in the litter bin outside and calmly walked in together. Kurt's hand clasped around Noah's left arm to give him the vote of confidence. He was a fantastic friend when the mood hit him. They were immediately met by a sales woman with a nametag pinned to her black suit. She was gorgeous. Long ginger hair that was placed nicely into a bun on the top of her head. With perfect make-up and a smile on her face she greeted the men like a good saleswoman should.

"_Hi, I'm Louise... can I help you gentlemen out today?" _

They spoke for a while about their interests, what kind of things they did for a living and why there were in the store today. From that subject they moved onto the conversation of Rachel Berry... a topic that Noah just loved to talk about. There were three girls that he could talk about forever; Quinn Fabray, Beth Fabray and Rachel Berry.

"_Well, not to sound cliché but she's perfect. She's tall, elegant, and absolutely gorgeous. She has the biggest, most round brown eyes that make you fall into them completely. Her smile is ridiculous; she's a girl that's been religiously going to the dentist and flossing since she was 3 years old. Her smile is killer, 100 watt. She's got gorgeous, long legs... she's um... well she's thi..." _ Noah didn't want to use the word thin when it came to describing his girlfriend, he never liked to mention a girls weight but Kurt knew exactly where he was going.

"_Rachel is thin. She's high on exercise and she keeps herself in great shape. She's a steady size eight, Louise." _Kurt interrupted.

"_Yeah... she has these cute little cheeks and well. I don't know what more I can tell you. She's beautiful, she really is the most perfect thing that's ever been mine... accept my daughter, but that's a different kind of beautiful... she's an angel." _

Noah started babbling as he got nervous and Louise noticed, she saw men come and go every day. Some of them never made it into the shop, some of them never made it out with a purchase; but she had never seen a man with more determination and love in his eyes for another person. She knew exactly what he needed. Leading the two over to exactly where she thought they needed to be she nodded her head in suggestion to what was in front of her.

"_And what relation are you to the lady?" _Louise asked Kurt who was admiring the material in front of him. He smiled and thought about it for a while to find the appropriate answer.

"_Um, gay best friend from high school; once sworn enemies now best of friends. Couldn't live without her yadda yadda yadda." _

Louise giggled once more, she liked the two of them and she was glad that she was the person who got to help them out that day. She loved her job, she loved working with people like Noah who were so worried about getting everything right that they could babble for hours about somebody who was nowhere near. She loved helping and she was praying that she could help him make the right choice.

That was the moment when Noah saw EXACTLY what he was looking for. He didn't know exactly what he wanted until he saw it placed in front of his eyes. It was beautiful, something worthy of being owned by a woman like Rachel Berry. And when he pointed it out to Kurt, the look in his eyes was priceless. They knew then that they had found the perfect item. Just the thought of giving the gift to Rachel made his heart flutter, this was the moment he had been waiting for his entire life. The moment that he didn't even realise he had been waiting for until that very moment. He automatically thought of Rachel, his amazing girlfriend. The woman he had been secretly in love with for years and the woman he now got to opportunity to spend every day with.

She was perfect, she was incredible and everything he had ever been looking for. A mental montage of her face was flowing through his mind, in his ears he could hear her laugh. He could hear her singing, not singing on stage or in front of an audience, the cute way that she sang in the shower or the jingles she made up when she was feeding her cat. He thought of the way her hands felt, the soft touch of her fingers as they pulled through his hair. Her lips, her small pink lips that he was lucky enough to kiss every single night before they went to sleep and every morning that he woke up next to her.

Louise knew from the minute he saw the gift that it was the right one for him. It didn't take her long to sell it to him at all and she knew that when he left the shop he was happy with his purchase. She was a proud sales woman that day and the woman, Rachel; that Mr Puckerman kept mentioning, she was a very lucky woman and this was a perfect Christmas present.

"_I'm so proud of you Noah." _

"_Thank you Kurt, wow this is serious right?" _

"_Very. Right I have to shoot off, I'm meeting Blaine for Lunch" _

"_Ok no problem well thanks a lot Kurt... it really means so much to me." _

They weren't the hugging type of friends so a handshake before Kurt hopped into the cab seemed fitting. Walking down the sidewalk Noah pulled out his phone so that he could text the girl of his dreams.

*** Hey baby, just checking in. I hope you have a great audition. Knock em' dead and I'll see you tonight. I love you Rachel Berry, more than you'll ever know ***


	39. I Put My Trust In You

Christmas didn't take long to arrive, in fact it was here in the blink of an eye but nobody cared as they pulled up to the Fabray residence ready to leave for their christmas vacation to the lake. Even Blaine and Kurt were giving it a go and with much success too. Everyone was in the festive spirit when they pulled up outside.

Beth was the first to come running out of the house, she hadn't seen Noah or Rachel in a while so it was great to see them, especially considering she was so excited to spend christmas with her Dad and her Mom at the same time. Surprisingly it wasn't Noah that she ran to first, instead she leapt straight into Rachel who was waiting, crouched on the pavement arms open ready for her.

"_Rachel!" _Beth screamed as she ran down the pathway and into Rachel's arms.

"_Wow! Beth have you gotten taller?! Hair longer?!" _

"_Nope, I'm just the same!"_

"_Well that's not true, you get a little bit more beautiful every day... you're just like your Mom"_

Rachel said this as she saw Quinn walk out of the house and onto the street with everyone else, as she went in for a hug from Quinn, Beth had finally moved on to give Noah a hug; about time too. He was getting anxious waiting for a hug from his princess.

"_How have you been Rachel?!" _Quinn asked as she wrapped her arms around her friend, the last time they saw each other was when Rachel visit Quinn at the hospital, nothing had changed. They still kept the closeness that they shared that day.

"_I've been great, fantastic actually I've got a callback after christmas for a show on broadway! I think I'm finally getting somewhere!" _Rachel squealed excitedly, she knew from the start that there was something about this musical that she loved, she had a feeling she was going to get it.

"_Oh my gosh that's great! Hey listen I'm so glad that you and Noah could come... and I want you to know that there is no awkwardness between us, you're sure you're ok with Finn being here though right?" _Quinn asked.

Finn hadn't stepped outside the house yet so Rachel hadn't seen him, she hadn't seen him since that day at hospital either and then she had the feeling that he was still as in love with her as he was in high school, as much as she hated to admit it; it could be a little awkward between the two of them. She denied it.

"_No no no! I'm completely fine with it, we're all adults now...I'm sure that Finn can be happy with me and Noah just as we would be happy for him if he were to start dating somebody new." _

"_Oh great! That's awesome. Well he's actually living here with us now. We feel so much safer with him around, especially considering that..." _Quinn hushed her voice in front of Beth "_...Asshole is still living in the area"_

Both Rachel and Quinn frowned at the thought of Quinn's ex fiance, Lee. He was such a jerk, Rachel was glad that Finn was living with the three of them now. At least they could be at peace.

"_Yeah...So where is Finn?! I haven't said hi yet!" _She quickly changed the subject away from Lee, that wasn't the way any of them wanted to start their vacation.

"_Oh he's inside with the baby, he's so great with her Rachel. You should see the way he stares at her. Cory recognises him and everything."_

You could see the pride beaming from Quinn, she was immensely proud of her daughters and Rachel was happy for her. Sometimes you have to go through some pain to get to something beautiful and Quinn had certainly had her fair share of pain in her life. She finally had something, something worthy and completely selfless.

"_Oh my god yeah! How is cory?! Still as beautiful as ever I'm guessing?" _

"_I swear she is a godsend, my beautiful angel."_

Just as they continued talking, Finn strolled out of the house; baby Cory in his arms. He was wearing a checkered shirt and a body warmer, same old Finn. But he looked so different with a child in his arms, and he was walking differently... it was like he was being extra careful with every step he took. This was nothing like the clumsy Finn that Rachel knew. He had changed... he had clearly grown up.

"_Hey Finn" _

She smiled her biggest grin.

"_Rachel, Puck... it's good to see you guys." _

They all gathered inside the Fabray Palace and drank hot chocolate whilst they waited for the others to arrive. The others being Kurt and Blaine of course, apparently they decided to stop for pancakes on the way because pancakes were to hard to resist. What was surprising was that it wasn't awkward. They were laughing and smiling together just like they did in high school, except everyone was a little taller now, hairstyles had changed a little and dress senses were different. Even Rachel, who was sitting hand in hand with boyfriend Noah didn't feel uncomfortable around ex Fiance Finn; for some reason this just felt right.

Within the hour they were all on the road to the lake. Finn, Quinn and Cory in one car. Rachel, Noah and Beth in another, Kurt and Blaine in the final car. It was a long drive but nobody really seemed to care, they were all with the people they cared about the most, what wasn't fulfilling about that?

"_So did you notice how smitten darling brother of mine was with baby Cory?"_

Questioned Kurt to Blaine as they were driving down the highway. From the minute he got into the house he noticed it. Finn couldn't keep his eyes off of the baby, it was as if every breath she took Finn was making sure she was ok.

"_Oh my god Kurt yes, He seemed so adoring.. it's so unlike Finn."_

Kurt laughed out loud.

"_Oh come on, remember back in school? Every girlfriend he ever had he worshipped, he fell at the feet of everyone he was in love with."_

"_But Kurt, this is different. Cory is a baby... and I hate to be the one to say it but she's not his baby either. And she's the daughter of his ex girlfriend. I wasn't expecting them to be so close!"_

"_...Well, I guess you have a point."_

"_I'm telling you now Kurt, I have a feeling about this..."_

Kurt looked across to Blaine quizically.

"_What kind of feeling Blaine Warbler?"_

Blaine laughed at the Warbler reference, he hadn't been called that in years. It was just another hint that him and Kurt were on the road to recovery.

"_Well, Finn and Quinn... I think maybe history's repeating itself there... but you know me, I'm not always right about these things." _

Blaine winked at Kurt and he laughed, it was total sarcasm on Blaines part as Kurt knew that most of the time, Blaine was 100% correct about relationship predictions. He had a weird and wonderful gift.

"_...Maybe you're right... I did kind of always want them to be together... DON'T TELL RACHEL"_

"_I won't...as long as you don't tell Finn I always thought her and Noah had better chemistry" _

They both laughed together as they sped down the long roads. Blaine changed gear for Kurt... it was something they had always done when they were in a car together, it showed that the two of them had complete faith in each other. Looking down at the gear stick and smiling, Kurt placed his hand over the top of Blaine's and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome baby" _


	40. Settling In

The cabins were beautiful. It was just as Finn imagined it to be; surrounded by tall, green trees with owls and birds cooing in the forest. The river was just outside of the house they were staying in and there was a simple bridge leading right out into the open water. It was beautiful, cold but very beautiful.

Sam and Georgina rang Finn to let them know that they wouldn't be coming, and as much as it disappointed him that he wouldn't be spending the holidays with his best friends and their daughters. He had all the company that he needed right there with him; what with Quinn and the girls around. When he looked at Beth he no longer felt sad anymore; he used to, what with him thinking Beth was his child before she was born... but now he just felt like kind of another father to her; he knew that Puck was always there for Beth and that he was her dad, but he wanted to protect her just as much as he could; he felt the same way for Cory too except, a little stronger. When he looked at her he felt calm, like everything in the world was ok when she opened her eyes. His favourite thing to do was staring at her when she did either of two things; stretch her little mouth when she yawned or stare around the room inquisitively just after she'd woken up from a nap. Her big eyes would stare around her; it was like she was taking everything in. Cory was breathtaking; he wanted to protect her just as much as he did Beth.

Cory and Quinn were upstairs taking a nap, which meant that Finn was left wondering around the cabins for a while. He chose a room directly next to Quinn's and as far away from Rachel's and Puck's as he could. He was fine with them being together now, it was still a little awkward to be around them (hence the far away bedroom) but he finally had a sense of relief that he wasn't in love with Rachel anymore; she would always be close to his heart, as would Puck... but it was _**finally over.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>The river looks so pretty Noah..." <em>Rachel said as she sat underneath her bedroom window looking out onto the river. "_I hope I get the chance to go out there before we get home."_

Noah stopped unpacking his suitcase so he would walk to where Rachel was sitting. Standing behind her he wrapped his arms around his favourite girl. He loved it when she was relaxed, she was always so busy and rushed in New York and being here was just a chance to get away from it all. He could feel her heartbeat underneath his arms and her chest move upwards as she took a deep breath in.

"_Wait... Can you hear that?" _he asked suddenly.

Rachel's head spun around to look at Noah, she couldn't hear a thing.

"_No? What?"_

She watched his face turn from mock surprise to a cheeky grin, the grin that she fell for from the very beginning.

"_Exactly... there's nothing."_

Rachel smiled and buried the side of her head into Noah's chest. He was warm, he was always so warm.

"_Mm it's nice to not hear the sounds of the streets of Manhattan and car horns...not that I don't love New York, it's just... nice"_

Noah didn't have to say anything else about the sound; as much as he liked the sounds of New York too it was great to get away from it all, even if it were just for a little while. He changed the subject back onto the river.

"_So you want to go out to the river huh?"_

"_Oh god yeah, it looks so pretty and calm... and cold"_

Noah couldn't help but laugh, he had seen how Rachel reacted in cold conditions, fluffy hats and scarves and all the necessities that would keep her toasty warm.

"_Well then I guess I'll have to keep you warm out there won't I?" _

"_Yes. Yes you will."_

Rachel finally removed herself from Noah's arms and walked over towards the bed so she could finish unpacking her stuff; the sooner she was settled the better.

"_So when can we go out there? Maybe tomorrow night? OOH maybe we can go out there on Christmas Eve, it makes it a little bit more special?!" _

Noah agreed with her that Christmas Eve would be a cute night to go and spend some time on the river, and if it would make her happy then he was all for it.

Suddenly he got butterflies, he never usually got them; they were rare for him. But just the thought of making Rachel happy, the idea that he would be doing it for a very long time? It made him smile.

He was finally where he needed to be.

* * *

><p>Rachel was taking a nap when there was a dainty knock on the door. Noah rushed to the door and quickly but quietly opened it, making sure not to wake Rachel. He pulled the door open to see Kurt standing in the frame. Stepping outside he closed the door behind him.<p>

"_Have you given her the... gift yet?" _Kurt asked excitedly.

Noah sighed, he hadn't given it to Rachel yet; he hadn't even decided when would be the perfect time to do it.

"_Not yet, I'm still looking for a great way to do it."_

"_It needs to be great."_

"_Yeah, I know Kurt..."_

"_No I mean he really needs to be great... spectacular" _

"_Yes Kurt!" _

They had been walking through the corridors of the cabin and up until that moment that had been quiet, making sure that nobody who was around was listening into the conversation. Kurt quickly stopped in his tracks and placed both of his hands on the front of Noah's shoulders; lowering his voice again he began to speak.

"_I know this is stressful Noah; but it shouldn't be. It should be perfect and I know Rachel; I know she's going to love it. I know I would! But if you could take any of my advice you should give it to her somewhere a little more romantic, away from a crowd. Rachel loves a good audience but she's all talk; when she gets the best Christmas gift she could ever receive from you she'll want it to be just the two of you, somewhere you can really make her happy! you know?!"_

Kurt was a genius, from the moment he mentioned making Rachel happy, Noah knew where would be the perfect place to give Rachel her Christmas gift... the river. It would be perfect, he would just need a little more help from Kurt.

"_Kurt... you are awesome man"_

"_I know, it's a gift"_

"_I think I might need a little bit more help from you though... if that's ok?"_

Kurt shrugged and flicked his hair in a fabulous way that only he could

"_That's what I'm here for! But I've got to get back to Blaine because I left him in the shower and he'll wonder where I've gone when he hops out... I'll see you tonight!"_

Kurt began to shuffle away before Noah quickly stopped him

"_Wait, Kurt... so is everything ok with you and Blaine now?"_

Kurt gently smiled, suddenly the fabulous facade had worn off and it was just Kurt; simple, elegant, bare Kurt.

"_I love him...but we're taking baby steps. Thanks Noah"_

That was the end of the conversation; Kurt walked back off into the halls with his hands in the pockets of his rather tight jeans. Kurt was a hero of Noah's, they were nothing alike and never had a lot in common but Kurt was fighting for something he loved, he knew he would be the exact same way if he and Rachel were having problems. Kurt was a great guy, Blaine was a lucky; lucky guy.


End file.
